The Yearning
by Ahau
Summary: Sonic has taken a very strong interest in our red hero. Little does he know that he's not the only one who has taken interest in Knuckles. This however, might make the experience even more mind blowing. Yaoi. SonicxKnucklesxShadow/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, MORE SMUT FROM MEEEEE.

SonicxKnucklesxShadow Romance here we come! All Sonic's POV. Knuckles is a little OC, but still holds his toughness. Don't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>The Yearning<strong>

"Quit tugging on my hair, hedgehog."

"Whaat? You didn't mind yesterday when I was doing it. Why today?" I whined. The red echidna sighed, and tried not to let himself get annoyed by me. Though I could tell he was loosing his patience. I was trying to spark at least a small reaction in him, even if it was an angry one. I couldn't help it; he's terrifyingly adorable when he's angry.

The guy I'm pestering name is Knuckles. The kid had transferred into my school a couple months ago, which surprised the hell out of everyone because our school rarely accepts any transfers in the middle of the school year. A lot of people said, it had something to do with his species that the principal adored. Apparently, there weren't that many echidna's left in the world. Meaning that having a nearly extinct species attending the school would attract a lot of attention. Though other people say, it's because his parents have close ties with the principal. In all honesty, no one knows the actual story. The kid mostly keeps to himself, and doesn't talk to anyone. Well except me, I tend to like pestering him every now and then. Everyone who've tried to talk to him says he has a really boring personality and that he acts like as if people aren't worth his time. I kinda get that vibe to, but I think mostly it's because he doesn't want to be bothered. He's the type who seems cut off from his emotions; and he has this sort of 'avoid contact with everyone' moto.

Though of course, me being the rebel I am, I like to break his rule.

A wicked grin places itself over my face, as I sneakily slid my hand through his long dreadlocks and ghostly ran my fingers over his neck. That seemed to spark a reaction in him.

"Gah! Sonic! I thought I told you to stop touching me!" He spun his body around in his seat, to send me an angry glare.

"It seems to be bothering you much more today."

"Ugh..." He seemed to not notice the dozen pairs of eyes glancing at us from around the classroom as he turned back around in his seat. That or he's just really good at ignoring people. Luckily for us, our teacher was absent today so we got stuck with Mr. Big as a substitute. He was a giant purple cat, with a lil frog friend that always sat on his shoulder. Big was a nice guy, but he was a lazy teacher. So he was at the front desk fast asleep at the moment. I heard cats don't do mornings that well. Everyone kinda wondered how was it he managed to keep his job. Anywho, back to Knuckles.

Fixing the red shades over my ears, I swiftly stood up from my seat to walk in front of Knuckles desk; catching the eye of a few nosy classmates. He seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out the window; usually he'd notice me when I stood in front of him. I'm kinda hard to miss. With my blue fur and all. So I grinned and pulled a spare chair that was lying around the room, and dragged it next to the side of his desk. That seemed to get his attention.

"Why are you sitting next to my desk, hedgehog?"

"Makes it harder for you to ignore me, eh?" I said as I sat down in it.

"Hmmpft, if that's what you think." I flashed him, one of my most charming smiles and looked down over his body. That hair of his was ridiculously long. For a guy none the less. It was so long that his dreadlocks nearly touched the bottom of his seat. Usually, I'd find it kind of stupid for a guy to have such long dramatic hair. But for him, I think it suits him. I couldn't imagine him any other way. Though I had to say, the school uniform did not go well with him at all. It made him look like such a goody two shoes, which he wasn't. Or atleast... I think he isn't.

"What are you thinking about?" The words leave my mouth, almost automatically. He looked at me, with a slight bewildered expression. _'Cute..'_

"Why do you want to know?" I shrugged my shoulders, and scooted closer to him leaning my arm against the table.

"Just curious. You seem to be day-dreaming a lot lately." He raised a brow and I leaned closer. "Not that I mind. You're cute when you daydream." His face turned red. I heard a few people whispering things behind me and I grinned. "Tell me, Knuckles."

"Yeah?" I leaned closer to him, and slipped my hand under his dreadlock.

"If I asked if I could kiss you right now... would you let me?" His face turned even redder. I grinned and decided to take things a bit further and slide my hand up his thigh. "Well?"

"Watch your hands, hedgehog." He replied pulling away from my touch. Even though he said it in a threatening tone that blush on his face gave away his tough guy act.

"Well, would you?"

"No. Now get away from me." He turned his attention back to the window.

"Awww, come on. I can't be that bad." I leaned my arms on his desk and plopped my head on them.

"Spend a day talking with yourself, and you'll see how bad you are."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good." I snickered and looked back over to him.

Silence overcame the both of us after that. It wasn't an awkward silence if that made the situation seem better. More like a welcomed one, as we sat next to each other. After a few moments it seemed that he had totally forgot I was even there. Though I didn't complain. This gave me the chance to stare at him without him snapping at me. I watched as his amethyst eyes skimmed over the falling snowflakes outside. Now brought to my attention, I noticed that he had very pretty eyes. I smiled to myself. _'Sonic what is wrong with you today.'_ I kept staring at his figure, taking my time to visually sculpt out the little details I could find from his clothed body. From his thick red hair; to his small little nose; to his moist lips. I wonder if they were as soft as they looked. I mentally face palmed myself. _'Now I'm thinking about kissing dudes. Sonic, you're losin it.' _All in all, I didn't feel crazy. I'm not gay or anything. I've always known myself to be the typical straight guy, who've messed around with more girls I could count on one hand. Though, when it came down to him, I couldn't help myself from occasionally flirting with him, shamelessly. I always ended up questioning myself if that was true. To my bewilderment, as I was staring at his lips, an almost barely noticeable small smile placed itself across his face as he stared outside the window. _'Cute.' _In the few weeks I've known him, this was the first real expression of happiness I've ever seen in him. It wasn't much but still, it was something.

I wanted to take a wild guess, at what was making him smile. Something I'm sure he rarely ever does, since this was my first time seeing him do so. But at the same time.. I didn't want to ruin the moment. Something I'm sure that would happen if I break him out of his trance. I wanted to hold on to the moment a little bit longer.

Unfortunately my curiosity loves to get the better of me. I choose my next words carefully, and whispered in the most quiet tone I could muster.

"Do you enjoy the snow season?" To my utter happiness, his smile didn't falter, and he nodded at my question. I decided to push my luck a bit further. "How come?" I waited for my answer.

"My favorite kind of weather I suppose. It's peaceful." I stared up at him, as he explained to me in a gentle voice I didn't know he was capable of using. "Rain is often sad, and aggressive. Hail is painful and too noisy. Snow however, it's soft and peaceful. You can barely hear it even though there's so much of it." _'I wasn't expecting that type of answer.' _I honestly wasn't. It seemed that just for that moment he let his mask drop, allowing his feelings to pour through his lips. I didn't know he trusted me enough to show such naked emotion. Usually he's always so apathetic and acts like he doesn't have any feelings. If this is who he was when he didn't have up such thick barriers around his character... I've got to say, I hope it never stops snowing. Even if I do hate the stuff.

Taking advantage of the situation I sneakily slid my hand over his. "I like it when you're like this." His face turned to me, no longer smiling but just confused. The spell hadn't completely broken yet.

"What do you mean?" His voice still held that softness.

"When you're honest about things." I said, giving him a smile. I let my finger twirl around one of the stray strands of hair that came out of his dreadlocks. A slight blush came across his features. _'Cute... got dammit. That word is starting to get on my nerves.'_

"I see." He turned his attention back to the desk.

"I think you're very appealing when you show how you really feel about simple things such as snow." I slid a finger under his chin to turn his face towards me. "I like that part of you." I caressed his cheek and was utterly shocked when he closed his eyes and accepted my touch, letting his face lean against my hand. I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly felt myself leaning closer to his face.

"So you say."

"Knuckles." He allowed his eyes to open slowly, and looked right into my own emerald orbs. I felt heat rising to my face, as he stared directly at me. Can you believe it? Me, Sonic the hedgehog, blushing; due to a guy none the less. _'Well doesn't this change things.'_

"Sonic!" I groaned. _'Fuck. Please, anything but the cheerleaders.' _I felt a slight pain in my chest, when Knuckle's returned to his usual masked expression and turned away from me, pulling away from my hand. _'Let the mood now be considered broken. Grr, I swear, I hate cheerleaders. Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate Hate-'_

"Something, I can help you ladies with?" I turned my head around, and give them my trademark heart winning smile. The girls who had approached me were the leaders of the school's cheerleading squad. Their new comer, was a pink hedgehog who had some type of obsession with me. It was flattering... until she started taking pictures of me in the locker room and using it as her phones wallpaper.

The pink one, I think named Amy, scoffed as she walked in front of Knuckles desk and nudged his books off and onto the floor before sitting herself on top of it. I gaped at her. _'Well that wasn't nice.'_

"You were suppose to take me out last night. Where were you?" I gave an apologetic smile to Knuckles when I heard him sigh, and pick up his books from the floor.

"Sorry babes, I suppose I forgot."

"Forgot? You forgot? About me!? Oh, well that's just the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. You didn't 'forget' about me, when we fucked at the party last month." _'Uh oh..' _That was something I didn't want Knuckles to hear. I knew he had a dislike for playboys such as myself. But I figured, hey what you don't know can't hurt you. Obviously, that plan never seems to work out the way I want it to. I grinned smugly, leaning back in my chair trying to play it off.

"Oh, that was you I was in bed with? I couldn't really tell. You know I was drunk as a lord." I heard Rouge, and Sally giggle behind her, as Amy's face turned red with anger.

"You are such an asshole! I don't even know why I like you. And that still doesn't even explain where you were last night?"

"Now, I don't think that's any of your business Ames." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Were you with him?" I froze as she pointed her gloved thumb at Knuckles. "What is he your little fuck toy now? Are you turning queer on me?" Knuckles eye twitched at that.

"Watch it girl. We're nothing to each other. Not even friends." I gave a small pout.

"We're noooot? But we were getting along so well." I whined looking back at him.

"Why don't you go handle your business somewhere else hedgehog. Avoid dragging me into an episode of your life."I grinned and tugged on his hair.

"Oh come on. You're telling me you don't like me, not even a little bit?" That was a bad move. I almost forgot that Amy was there sitting on his desk. She looked like she was about to explode.

"So I was right. He is your little fuck toy. Well then tell me echidna. How's it feel to be fucked by the schools manwhore, huh? Bet you enjoy it too, don't you. Fucking faggot." I didn't like that. One bit.

"Ames, shut your mouth. He has nothing to do with me and you." Seemed my little protective outburst, fueled her fire. She grinned wickedly before turning back to Knuckles, still seated on his desk.

"Sure, go ahead and defend your dick sucking boyfriend. Exactly how many dicks has he sucked I wonder. Probably the whole boxing team, am I right Knuckie?"

"Amy!" I stood up, ready to drag her out the room if I had too.

"You like having dicks in your mouth don't you. You know I did find it weird that Sonic had suddenly taken a quick liking to you when you came. Now I guess the reason is obvious. Anyone would want to become friends with a quick lay."

"That's enough Amy." I growled.

"Hey! GUYS!" She yelled out in class, bringing everyone's attention to where we were standing. "Tell me! How many of you has Knuckie givin head too?"

"Amy! Geez, stop being such a bitch." I snarled gripping her wrist. I took a glance towards Knuckles, who's attention was drawn to the floor. I couldn't look into his eyes, but I could tell by his shaking fist that he was angry.

"What? I'm just asking a question. If he gives head so well that it's better than me, he must have had a lot of practice. Ain't that right gentlemen!" Too bad there were more jocks in the room than normal kids. I hate Jocks. They always encourage bullying.

"Amy, I'm warning you."

"How about you shut the hell up and let your little slut speak for himself, hmm? He has a mouth you know. Though of course you would know that better than anyone el-" What she said must had made him snap out of whatever self control he had been holding onto. Next thing I knew, Amy screamed loudly as she was hauled backwards along with the desk. Knuckles had hit the desk with his foot; his ridiculous strength making it fly backwards along with the pissy cheerleader and into the wall in front of the classroom.

Luckily his seat was at the front of the class so it didn't hit anyone that could had been in front of us. I looked down at Amy who was yelling in pain as she tried to lift the desk off her with her little arms.

"You know I've always had a deep hatred for snotty school girls like you." Knuckles said in a rather annoyed tone. "I guess I'd be doing the world of favor if I threw you out this window right now. There are enough bitches I have to deal with in this damn school, and I don't think anyone would really care if I reduced the number of assholes just by one."

"Fuck you! Stupid faggot! Watch when I get from out under here! You're going to regret fucking with me you gay ass tramp!"

"I find it hard to take threats seriously from a whiny little bitch who can't even lift a table." I heard snickering coming from other students in the class, but couldn't help but grinning in amusement myself. Knuckles however, did not looked amused. He kept a stern glare at the girl on the floor, with his arms folded against his chest, one of his legs crossed over the other. Watching as her giggling friends helped her off the floor.

"Knuckles?" I asked, trying to get his attention. Though it just seemed that he ignored me. "Knuckles, don't worry about her. She's just another girl with a temper problem." I said grinning and placing a hand on his shoulder. His glare drifted from Amy, and then towards me. _'Damnit.'_

"Sonic."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Get your hand off me before I rip it off." _'That hurt.' _I did what he asked, and held my hands up.

"Yes,sir." He rolled his eyes, before picking up his backpack and standing up, swinging it over his shoulder. I frowned. "Hey, where you goin?"

"None of your business. Go take care of your girlfriend." He was out the door before I could even reply. A pout found itself over my face, before I quickly grinned and sat back into my chair.

_'Ah, I'll get him later.'_

* * *

><p>"You're going to do what, Sonic?"<p>

"You heard me Tails! I'm gonna ask Knuckles out." Tails bit into his doughnut and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, that guy has sort of a bad temper. Not to mention he's a guy." I grinned and smugly put my arms over my chest.

"I know. That's what makes it fun." He rolled his eyes at my grin before taking another bite into his treat.

"I never took you as the type to be attracted to guys, Sonic. Thought that was always my department."

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not.. but there's just something about him that makes me want to have him for myself."

"SONIC!" I laughed as a blush took up most of Tails face.

"Sorry buddy. I keep forgetting how young you are to be in high school."

"It's fine.." He continued eating his chocolate doughnut, and tore his eyes away from me. I took the moment to scan my own emerald orbs around the lunchroom. Seems that Knuckles decided not to come to lunch today. _'As usual..' _I wonder where he goes at lunch time. Probably somewhere away from the other students. Something told me he didn't like large crowds. I grinned to myself. _'That's so like him.'_ A small gasp from my little buddy next to me brought me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Tails?"

"It's him.." I raised my eyebrow.

"Who?" I turned my head, to see who he had pointed out in the room, only to smirk when my eyes came aware of a pair of crimson ones, currently staring at the ceiling in thought. "Oh.. Shadow." Shadow was a black hedgehog, with red stripes that had the notorious name for being a delinquent. Though he managed to pass all his classes, he was still a pretty shallow and dangerous person to most of the school. He and I knew each other since Junior High. He was just as much of an asshole as he was now. Next to him was a white hedgehog with yellow eyes. I think his name was Silver. Silver was a pretty okay guy. The complete opposite of Shadow. Main reason why I don't understand the reason he hangs out with him. Though he does have quite a bitchy side to him if you get on his nerves. Something I seem to love doing often. _'Of course.' _"Gloomy ol' red eyes and the crazy albino over there? Cmon Tails, you gotta get over your obsession with those two." That seemed to break him out of his gaze, as a blush found itself on his face.

"W-What? I'm not obsessed!"

"You so are."

"Am not Sonic!" According to Tails experience, Shadow and Silver were the coolest and nicest guys he's ever met. (Other than me of course.) He had told me that on his first week here when I was sick, these kids from the football team were picking on him and had thrown him along with his bag in the pool. However, when Shadow and Silver showed up, he said Silver had jumped into the water to rescue him and Shadow had sent the bullies running home to their mommies with a handful of bruises and bloody noses. They bandaged his leg, and even escorted him home; Shadow carrying him on his back. Ever since then, Tails had adopted a sort of 'admiration' for the two. And grew to have a slight crush on Silver. He didn't tell me head on, but I somehow figured it out.

"Oh? Then why is your face red?" I teased, poking his red cheek.

"B-Because you keep spurting out silly things."

"Ha sure. Hey, don't look now but your albino hero over there is checking you out."

"H-Huh?" I grinned when he looked back over to the other two. Silvers attention was now directed at our table. He smiled widely and waved a 'hello' to Tails. My little fox friend smiled shyly and waved back. I saw Shadow look over to us and rolled his eyes when he caught sight of me. I smirked at him and gave him an acknowledging wink. He whispered something in Shadow's ear, who responded by giving a slight nod before he walked off. Silver on the other hand, walked towards our table with a friendly smile on his face.

"Heya, Silvs." I grinned. He hated that name, which is why I used it. "What brings you over here?" He grinned and took a seat close to Tails, before leaning back against his chair.

"Not much, just came over to say hello. Me and Tails haven't talked that much for the past week now have we, Tails." Tails blush increased ten-fold when Silver moved his face closer to him, and he nodded smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah... sorry. My cellphone broke. I couldn't text you."

"Haha, it's alright. I figured something must had happen around that category. Least we get the chance to talk a bit now, hmm?"

"R-Right."

"Where did red eyes go?" Silver looked over at me, before glancing around to see if Shadow was still in the lunch area outside.

"Dunno. He probably went to the music room with that echidna boy." My ears perked up at that.

"You mean Knuckles?" Silver smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's his name. You know him?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. What the hell did Shadow want with Knuckles? How did they even know each other?

"A little. What are they doing in there?"

"Knuckles always stays there during lunch time. Shadow sometimes joins him when he's not down here with me. I dunno what the both of em do, I usually stay here when he goes to hang out with him at lunch. You know how they are. Both like their privacy." Now this got me curious.

"Hmmm I see." I grinned and stood up, picking up my backpack. "I think I'll go pay them a visit. Probably be more interesting than sitting down here in this noisy crowd."

"Err.. Sonic. I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nah let him go." I raised my brow at Silver who was now grinning at me. "If he gets his lights punched out it's all on him. Besides.." He placed his hand on top of Tails. "I've got a very important matter to discuss with you... _Miles_." Uh-oh.. I knew that voice.

"Uh... I-"

"Later little, buddy!" I sprinted my way back into the school. _'Hmmm now to see what Shadow, and Knuckles are up too.'_

* * *

><p>The music room was on the very top floor of the school building. The 7th floor. Most kids didn't bother going all the way up there since it took so many flights of stairs to get there. Though to me, the small journey barely even broke a sweat. I found myself pacing down the halls on the 7th floor wondering about the possible things the two of them could be doing in there. Especially in the music room of all places.<p>

_'They certainly don't look like the type of people to have any musical talent. I doubt either of them can even sing.' _I chuckled at the thought of Knuckles trying to sing a high pitch pop song, with Shadow as the fainting fan girl. Curse my amusing thoughts. My ears perked up, when suddenly a sound of soft rhythmic notes were faintly echoing down the side hall, from slightly open door. A grin placed itself on my face.

"That must be the music room." I muttered to myself. I walked closer to the door, making sure my footsteps made little to no noise not wanting to alert the two beings inside of my arrival. The room seemed to have the ceiling lights off, but there was definitely a faint light coming from some side of the room. Bending down, I placed my ear against next to the door to be able to hear better, at what was playing inside the room. The sound increased in volume. It was pretty... a nice little tune, played from an instrument of course. I recognized it as the sound of a piano.

_'So they do have some type of musical talent.' _I smiled to myself and sat down near the opening, continuing to listen as the tune completely overtook my my ears. It was soothing.. I had never been the one to be interested in classical music but this definitely would be something I'd put on my iPod to listen to. However... the toon sounded a bit sad and depressing, yet had a pinch of happy notes accompanying it. I wondered who was the one playing it. Shadow or Knuckles. I bet my luck on Shadow. He seemed like the type to play a song like that on the piano. I sat there for a few more minutes listening to the song fade in and out with the notes, my eyes closed in a relaxed manner. Not before long another instrument joined in on the song. That sparked my interest even more. The second instrument was different than the piano. It sounded like almost like a string instrument, the way the deep sound rumbled and vibrated off the round. I could hear the shifting of the strings, and the moving of fingers that pressed against it. Whatever instrument it was, it added pressure onto the sad melody of the pianos playing. I almost felt jealous that the thought about how much they must had practiced together to perfect their playing.

After awhile, I had enough of just sitting outside on the cold floor listening. I decided to push my luck, and squeeze my head into the narrow opening of the door. When I got my head in I curiously looked around the room to find where the two were stationed at. My mouth opened in shock. Knuckles and Shadow were at the far off back corner of the room, the only thing lighting their appearance was the small window at the side of the wall, and the small lamp on top of the piano. I found out much to my surprise that it was Knuckles who was seated behind the piano. His eyes were closed in a relaxed manner as his slender red fingers glided over the piano keys. His red dreadlocks resting on his back and shoulders. He had taken his school jacket off, revealing his white long sleeved button up dress shirt. His gloves were off too, and was resting against the top of the piano along with his jacket and the lamp. Shadow had left his school jacket on and open, though as usual he wasn't wearing a shirt. I overheard him saying to a teacher how button up shirts irritated him because his white patch of fur on his chest would be squished against him uncomfortably. So, he just decided not to wear one. He was sitting on a chair not to far from Knuckles, playing his own instrument much known as the 'cello.' He too had his eyes closed, not even paying attention to his surroundings. Much to my utmost happiness.

I sneakily slid the rest of my body into the room and slowly crawled over to a dark corner where I most likely would not be spotted, since the light of the lamp didn't reach but so far. Well unless they turned the light on. Other than that, the spot I was now standing in was completely pitch black. I decided I would surprise them at the end of the period. Where I would have the opportunity to run for my life, to my next class. For now, I would just sit here and listen to them play the beautiful melody they were preoccupied in.

A few more minutes passed before the song had made any sign of coming to an end. Much to my dismay. However it seemed that Knuckles fingers must had run over the wrong note, because in the middle of his part where Shadow had became the background tune, he pressed a rather low note, in his high pitched solo. His eyes immediately flew open and he glared at the piano keys and groaned. Shadow himself had also stopped playing. And the soothing atmosphere in the room had completely vanished.

"Damnit! Why is it when I get to the end I always fuck that part up." I chuckled in my head at his angry outburst.

"Indeed. This run-through we did was a rather good one too. I was eager to finish it." I glanced over at Shadow who calmly rested his instrument against his frame. Knuckles sighed miserably before standing up angrily and walking away from the piano.

_'Oh come on, Knux. It was only a little mistake.'_

"Knuckles, come back here. It's fine. We can just try to run-through it again." He said in a surprisingly calm, soothing voice. My fiery red friend huffed and leaned against a wall. He wasn't to far from me. If I took just six steps forward I'd be right next to him. Being so hidden from them even though we were in the same room made me feel sneaky. In a good way. I grinned. _'The rush of getting caught was always a fun one.'_

"I don't know about you Shadow, but my fingers are tired and numb. That song is nearly thirteen minutes long. I don't feel like playing it anymore." Silence overtook the room for a few moments. To me it seemed like almost forever, since I had to force myself to breathe more quietly. I did not want to be discovered just yet. The sound of Shadow getting up, was relieving. He lowered his cello to the floor before walking over to Knuckles with a blank look.

"Are you tired, Guardian." _'Huh? Guardian?'_ I raised my brow out of curiosity wondering why he had referred to him as that.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer a guardian." The other grunted in response.

"Indeed." I almost lost my breathe, when I saw him place a hand on the wall near Knuckles face. "You aren't. However, you have disrupted our practice with your little 'mishap', and now you refuse to correct it." I flinched at the tone in his voice. "Your utter stubbornness is starting to become troublesome."

"Yeah.. well, I'm sorr-"

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Knuckles." Both me and Knuckles must of caught the heavy scent of arousal emitting off of Shadow at that point. Knuckles looked up at the hedgehog with panicked eyes as Shadow's grin seemed to grow wider, until it reached the point of looking like a devious smirk. His hand slid underneath Knuckles chin, and pulled his face forwards to his. "And I think... you need to be punished." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"W-Wait, Shadow- Mffft!" I watched in awe as Shadow, my arch rival since Junior High School, slammed his mouth against Knuckles own lips. He dug his hand into that mass of red hair and pulled his head towards him, adding pressure to their kiss. At the sight of that, I got a pained feeling within my chest. As if someone closed their fingers around my heart and started squeezing. But still, I continued to watch on. Knuckles seemed like he wanted to fight back for a moment; I thought he was when he put his hands on Shadow's chest, but all he did was fist his hands into his white patch of fur. I felt my face heat up when Shadow thrust his tongue into his mouth, their tongues clashing wildly against each others. Even though I had the terrible feeling in my chest, I couldn't help but notice that my pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second. I can't believe I was getting turned on by watching Shadow and Knuckles make out with each other. I should be feeling disgusted. Not because their guys, but because Shadow was taking away the boy I was planning on going after. _'This is so not fair.'_

When the two of them broke apart, it left both of them panting for air. Knuckles face was stained with a slight blush, his bruised lips parted slightly as a trail of saliva slipped down his chin. That made the tent inside my pants grow."You seem a little too pleased with your punishment, Knuckles." He blushed and looked away from Shadow. I'd never seen him act so shy before... it was bitterly adorable. "Maybe I need to be a bit harsher with you." Next thing I saw was the ripping open of Knuckles shirt and the surprised yelp he gave when he found himself pinned. Shadow had ripped opened his shirt, and started attacking his body, sucking and biting all over his neck and shoulders. _'Marking his possessions..'_

"S-Shadow! Cut this out! Someone is going to-ahhh! C-Come in here.." Shadow growled and took hold of Knuckles wrist, and held them above his head. _''Now that's a good position to have him in..' _I must had sounded like such a pervert, but it really was... the way Knuckles hair coated his body, and how the growing bulge between his legs poked at his pants... I cursed under my breath and gritted my teeth. _'Fucking hormones.' _"Ahhh!" My attention was brought back to the other two in the room, when Knuckles loud and lustful moan filled my ears. I had to place a hand over my mouth to quiet down my quickened breath, when I saw Shadow place his hand over Knuckles clothed erection and begin squeezing and rubbing it, keeping his wrists hostage over his head with the other hand. He shut his eyes, and bit his lip to prevent himself from making any more noises.

"They wouldn't hear a thing if you weren't moaning so loud."I blushed embarrassingly as my hand began to run over the hardness in my pants. The urge.. was hard to resist. "And besides... I'm sure whoever would have the nerve come in here during our activities.. would bare witness to one hell of a show." At that moment, Shadow's deadly crimson eyes looked directly at me. My body froze in all it's movements. _'Oh shit..'_ "Isn't that right." The room suddenly got extremely small. I felt like shrinking under Shadow's cold gaze. He was staring directly into my corner... and into my eyes; my eyes which were locked with his. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew I was leaning there. _'How the hell did he spot me?' _I was about to stand up straight and bolt the hell out of there, hopefully in the process keeping my life, but then something completely unexpected happened. Shadow's deadly frown, suddenly turned into a naughty amused smirk, as he looked directly me... and winked?

My jaw dropped.

"They wouldn't hear me at all if you would back off" My eyes were brought back to Knuckles, as I saw him now glaring at Shadow, who had turned his attention from me to smile at the angry echidna. "Can't this wait till later?"

"Later you say?" He squeezed his bulge harder making him moan lustfully, blushing heatedly as he did so. "You want me to stop touching you?" Knuckles locked his eyes with him, and hissed when Shadow shoved his hand down his pants. "Hmmm..?"

"A-Ahh.. S-Stop teasing me. You know I hate it when you do that." _'Oh god.. his voice.' _My own hand had found it's way into my own pants. Obviously not being able to resist. I wrapped my hand around my cock, and started to rub it. Imagining that it was me, assaulting Knuckles with my kisses, and caresses; that it was his hand currently wrapped around my manhood, not mine. I was brought out of my vivid imagination when Shadow chuckled darkly.

"You want me to stop, this?"

"Ahh!" I bit my lip when I watched Knuckles throw his head back for just a moment, and bring it back to look down at the intruder inside his pants. His hips began to immediately buck into Shadows hand.

"So noone will have to see how sexy your body looks, arched off this wall." He bit down on Knuckle's ear, hidden by his hair which made him gasp. "So noone will hear, the delicious sounds you make when your aroused."

"S-Shadow.. " He looked up at him, staring into those darkened lavender eyes.

"So no one will hear you moaning my name..?" I kept wondering why hasn't he told Knuckles of my presence yet. Surely, he didn't WANT me to watch him fuck Knuckles into the wall... did he?

Shadow had removed his hand from Knuckles pants, and began unbuckling his belt around his waist snatching it from the holdings of his pants. He brought down Knuckles wrist, and tied his belt quickly around them, so tight that I was certain they would begin to bruise. He then backed up against the desk facing me and pulled Knuckles in front of him by his bindings, before spinning him around so that his back was placed against Shadow's chest, and so that the front of his body was facing... _'me?'_

"Reach backwards, and move your arms to wrap around my neck." He whispered in his ear. Though of course, that did not go unnoticed to me. I watched as he did what he was told, a blush immediately placing itself on my face as I saw the muscles in his chest stretch to adapt to the new position. Now I noticed why he was maneuvering their positions. He was going to give me a show... and from the looks of it, it was going to be a show to remember. "Sexy isn't it?" He whispered it in Knuckles ear, but when his eyes met mine I knew it was a question meant for me. I grinned back at him and nodded.

"Shut up..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you love... but I'm afraid I wasn't talking to you." Knuckles entire body tensed when he heard that. As did mine. _'I don't want Knuckles to know I was watching him get his freak on with Shadow. If there were a list of ways to make Knuckles hate me, I'm sure that this, WOULD BE ON THE TOP OF THE LIST!'_

"W-What..?" Shadow chuckled darkly, and I quickly pulled my hand out of my pants.

"You heard me. You've been giving our guest quite an erotic show." Knuckles eyes widened in horror, his amethyst gems quickly darting around the room to find me. His eyes flicked past me twice before coming towards a stop at my direction. He seemed to be adjusting his eyesight so that he could see me, those orbs flickering as they did. After a few seconds he seemed to had made out my figure, and realize that there indeed was someone there. His eyes widened in fear, as he backed up against Shadow's chest as an attempt to get away from me. I looked at him sadly; guilt pulling at my insides. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting him to be angry and pissed off. Hell, even homicidal. Not terrified. I flinched when he started to speak in a panicked voice.

"W-Who is tha- Who are you- Shadow, what's going o- Mfft!" Shadow had turned his head so that he could gain access to his lips, quieting his questions. That probably was not the best thing to do. Next thing I knew, Shadow had jerked his head away from him hissing in pain. Knuckles had bit his lip, and from the way he was growling he was not happy. "Let go of me, Shadow!" I cringed as he chuckled and licked the blood off his lip before securing his arms around his waist.

"Now now.. no need to be afraid. You know I'd never endanger you Knuckles. That and I'm sure you'll like this sudden surprise we have here." He said as Knuckles tried to pull his arms from his neck. "After all, he's been watching you for such a long time... I'm sure he's dying to join in on the fun, ne?" My jaw yet again, dropped to the floor. Knuckles looked even more scared, realizing his intentions. The look on his face almost completely killed my hard on. Surely, he knows I wouldn't do anything against his will. But then again, he did not know it was me hiding in the shadows. _'Haha. Pun intended.' _"Why don't you show yourself, stranger. Then again, I'm positive you are no stranger to the both of us." I gaped at him, when he raised his hand to gesture his finger in a 'come here' motion. Knuckles looked at my direction nervously, his arousal almost completely gone. I decided to just trust Shadow's twisted plan and take a step out from my dark corner. Placing a gentle smile on my face instead of my usual smirk.

"I was planning on revealing myself without your help Shadow." Knuckles tensed when he heard my voice, his mouth gaping open when I finally stepped into the light, facing him. My pants still tented from my semi- hard on. "But thanks, anyway." He smirked at me.

"S-Sonic..?" I looked at the disbelief that came across his face and stepped closer to him, standing in between his legs looking down at his flushed face.

"The one and only." His mouth remained open, as he looked up at me in complete shock. I was happy that it was shock and not terror. The last thing I wanted to do was to scare him. I brought my face closer to his, and rested my forehead against his own. "I already know, that you're most likely going to kill me when you stop gaping at me like a fish." Flashing him a cheeky grin seemed to break him out of his trance. His surprised gaze soon turned into an angry glare._ 'Oh fuck..'_

**BANG!**

"YOW!" I screamed holding my head, as my back hit the floor. "GEEZ! What was that for?"

"You stupid hedgehog! What the hell were you doing eavesdropping! And while we're doing... t-this of all things!" I sat up and rubbed my head seating myself into a pretzel. Knuckles can lay a painful ass headbutt when given the chance too. I looked up at him to see his entire face covered in an angry scowl. "How perverted do you have to be to walk in on someone while they're having... relations!" I smiled at his embarrassed flushed face.

"For your information, I snuck in when you two had been caught up in playing your pretty little duet." His face seemed to turn even redder when I said that. "I only came in here to listen to it. It sounded very pretty." Shadow grinned. "But then you two started to get all freaky with yourselves, what else was I suppose to do, but stand there and watch?"

"Well gee I don't know, how about GETTING THE FUCK OUT?"

"Eh? Getting out?" I pouted and stood up to dust myself off, walking back towards the both of them, a predator like smirk creeping its way onto my face. "But I couldn't just leave. I was very much enjoying the show." His eyes widened at my words, as he watched me walk closer. "I mean can't you tell." I leaned against him, looking into his eyes.

"T-Tell wha-" He gasped, when I pressed my hard erection against his own. He looked down at my hard on, poking from out of my unbuttoned pants.

"You made me all hot and bothered.." He blushed as I whispered these words in his ear. "With you and your sexy moans.." I ran my hands over his chest and down his sides."Your adorable face.." placed my hands on his hips- "And your kissable lips..." and licked my lips in anticipation.

"Sonic, don't you even thi- Mffft!" Before he could even finish, my lips were already on his, and I was grinding my hard on onto his own. Shadow seem to had let go of his hips and sit back to watch progress be made. The pressure of my kiss grew more and more, and by the looks of it Knuckles was enjoying it as well. He hadn't bitten my lip off yet, so at least that was a good sign. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them in the first place and looked down at him. He was staring up at me with those glittery eyes of his, his blush decorating his muzzle. _'Cute...'_

I took my hand from his hip and began to gently caress his face, running my tongue over his lip as I did so, to ask him for entry. When he finally closed his eyes and parted his lips, I let my tongue thrust into his mouth clashing along with his pink muscle. It was the most intoxicating kiss I had ever had. The friction between our bodies made me feel heated all over. It felt so hot when I felt his hard-on return and his tongue brutally assaulting my own. I gripped his hips and pulled them closer towards mine, grinding our lengths firmly against each other, making him moan into our kiss. _'Mmm his moan...'_

After a few more moments, I ripped my mouth from his realizing that we both needed to breathe at some point. Our mouths separated with a loud smack; a small trail of saliva connecting our lips as we both panted, looking at each other. I was so turned on at the moment, I didn't even care if I looked needy and out of breath.

"Left you breathless did I?" Knuckles panted and rolled his eyes at me.

"Shutup you brainless hog. I still hate you."

"Oh really?" I tilted his chin up so that he wouldn't jerk away. He gasped as my hand found his erection. "If you really hate me, then what is this that I feel?"

"Nnng.. s-stop it." He shut his eyes as if trying to deny my touches, even though his hips thrusted against my hand. His moans and body betrayed him.

"Your body is more honest than your mind."

"Fuck you.."

"You really want me to?" When my cold hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his heated flesh, he cried out loudly. Bucking his hips against my hand made his rear grind onto Shadow's own stiff erection, making him growl lustfully. I was surprised at how much self control he had over himself. Through the entire time, he had not touched himself at all. He seemed pretty content with watch us go at it. I looked down at Knuckles face, torn between pleasure and embarrassment. When I began pumping him in my hand, he let his head fall back against Shadow's shoulder making Shadow wrap his arms around the red echidna's stomach and placed kisses all over the sides of his face.

"Does this feel good, Knuckles?" I shivered at the seductive tone in his voice. I may not had liked him, but I sure enough had to admit he had a sexy voice. The crimson echidna bit his lip, and shook his head, refusing to answer him. "Be honest with yourself. You know how much I hate dishonesty."

"Ahh!" Shadow had slid his hand down into Knuckles pants along with mine to cup his balls, and play with them between his fingers. "S-Shadow..! N-Not there!" I grinned at him, feeling his cock pulse in my hand. I felt my mouth water at the feeling. Using my other hand I tugged the rest of his pants down, watching as they fell to the floor. His thighs twitched as he grew closer and closer to cumming all over our hands.

"Do you want to cum?" I whispered against his parted lips, capturing his bottom lip between mine. "Tell the truth."

"Nnng.. Sonic.." I almost came. The sound of him moaning my name is something I'm sure I'll never get bored of. Such a sexy voice the echidna had.

"Say it. Say you want me to make you cum." I squeezed his rod in my hand and stroked him faster. It was already wet from the amount of pre-cum that was oozing from his tip.

"Nnng.." He bit his lip and looked away from me. "I -I... make me cum. Please." My cock throbbed at the desperate cry in his voice. "Please, make me cum. S-Stop teasing.." I grinned stepped away from him, watching as his eyes looked up at me pleadingly. His cock standing up proudly, begging for attention. I watched as Shadow, placed kisses all over his neck and cheek, still massaging his balls. He whispered quiet but sweet things in his ear as he helped Knuckles slide his arms from around his neck and back in front of him. Shadow looked up at me before removing his hands from Knuckles body and leaning back against the desk.

"Pleasure yourself." My breath caught in my throat as I saw Knuckles binded red hands wrap around his erection, moving up and down the pulsing flesh. The sight of Knuckles masturbating to put on a show for me was something I'd burn into my memory forever. His moans began to increase in volume when he felt himself coming closer to climaxing and he leaned his body back against Shadow's chest, looking directly at me.

"Sonic.."That did it for thing I knew my mouth was on his, completely devouring and inhaling his moans as I kissed him fiercely, my hand finding its way to my own hard on. He kissed me back whimpering against my lips. I figured he was almost there. I don't know how or when I ended up kneeling in front of him after our kiss, all I know was that the way he was looking at me right now was irresistible_._ I ended up doing the unthinkable, and ran my tongue over the head of his erection.

"Ahhh! Oh god.. Sonic!" The way he moaned my name made a cocky grin find itself on my face. I licked all around his leaking tip, grinding my tongue on it as hard as I could. It was hard to keep steady with his hands moving across his flesh back and forth. Shadow must had seen my struggling because the next time it happened, he yanked Knuckles hands away from his length and whispered to him _'Keep your hands against your chest, and enjoy the show.'_ I gripped his pulsing flesh in my hand and ran my tongue across it, from balls to tip. I found it slightly weird to be sucking a guy off, since I'm so use to just screwing with girls. But looking at the heated blush on his face as he looked down at me I decided it was even better than messing around with any chicks I'd previously fucked with. His glittery eyes held a slight tinge of frustrated tears that glassed over his orbs, threatening to spill over. He kept his arms and hands glued to his chest as he was told while he waited for me to finish him off.

I decided that we had teased him enough and took him into my mouth. He let out the loudest moan I'd heard from him yet and threw his head back in delight. Shadow had to keep a firm grip on his hips in order to keep them from thrusting into my mouth. I gave him a thankful look for that. _'No wonder girls hated it when I did that.' _"S-Sonic.. I'm going to cum.." He moaned and locked eyes with me both of his hands pushing at my head trying to get me to take my mouth off him, but I swatted them away. "S-Sonic.. ahh!" Shadow had decided to join back in the fun and squeeze his balls to add onto the pressure.

"Look at his pretty little mouth. Don't you see what he wants you do you?" He whispered darkly in his ear. _'Did he just call me pretty?' _"Release in his mouth, Knuckles." The thought of Knuckles cumming inside my mouth made me moan a low hum, sending delicious vibrations down his thick length. That was all it took... with a loud cry of my name he arched his hips off of Shadows body and emptied his seed into my mouth. It was a bit too much of a load since half of his cum ended up falling out of my mouth and running down my chin, but still it was all the worth while. I didn't swallow it. Instead I did something else that was part of the list of 'unthinkable' things I would do. I let his member pop out of my mouth before standing up and forcing my lips onto Shadow's pulling his head towards me.

He seemed surprised when is eyes widened at my sudden approach and quickly decided to prolong the kiss. I shoved my tongue in his mouth almost forcefully, sharing the essence of Knuckles with him as we kissed. That seemed to had heightened his state of arousal as he moaned lustfully in my mouth. The first real moan I'd heard from him since the beginning. I felt his hand dig into my quills and he yanked my head back, pulling my lips off of his. _'Figured he'd be the rough sadistic type of lover.' _His grin widened, almost making it seem like he read my thoughts. "That wasn't half bad, Faker." I rolled my eyes and smirked right back at him.

"Yeah right, you know it took your breath away." I looked down at Knuckles who was currently in a daze, leaning against Shadows chest as he panted to get his breath back. "I'm sure Knuckles sure did enjoy my mouth. Didn't you, Knuckles?" He blushed and looked away from me, tearing his gaze to the floor.

"Shut up, you." He froze when he felt Shadow's chest rumbling as he chuckled.

"Now now, don't be like that Knuckles." I watched as he kissed his neck. "After all, he did do a very good job relieving you." I grinned triumphantly._'Haha, that's right.' _His smirk turned even more sadistic as I saw his hands gliding up to the top of Knuckles shoulders. "Now I think it's time you returned the favor." My brain went dead. _'Wait what?'_

"Gah!" Shadow had push Knuckles roughly to the ground making him land on his knees. His face right in front of my..._oh._

"That really isn't necessary." I said, getting ready to help Knuckles off the floor. I wasn't going to make him do something he didn't want to do. "He doesn't have to-"

"Yes he does." He slapped my hands away from Knuckles shoulders, and gripped my face in his hand. "Trust me, I know he wants too." I looked down and watched as his face turned red and he turned away from my hard-on. He almost looked like a stubborn little child, down there on his knees. _'Okay Sonic, now that's a little fucked up.'_ I yelped when I felt a gloved hand unzip my pants and pull my hardness the rest of the way out. I couldn't believe Shadow was actually encouraging this. I looked down at Knuckles to see that he was staring at my hard arousal timidly, his face almost as red as his fur.

"K-Knuckles." He looked up at me, his eyes giving away his nervousness. "You don't have to do anything like this if you're uncomfortable with it. So.. it's alright." I don't know why he seemed shocked to hear me say that, but still none the less something in his eyes softened. He tore his eyes from me, and back at my erection which was standing stiffly in front of his face. I gasped when I suddenly felt his hands slide around my member to grip it firmly. Just the fact that they were his hands made me want to cum right then and there. _'Since when did I have the hots for him so badly...'  
><em>

His hands moved up and down my length, squeezing and pulling against it. "Nnng Knuckles.." Shadow reached forward and popped my shirt open, starting to run his hands over my chest. I hadn't noticed until now that he had discarded his school jacket long time ago. He pulled me closer and crashed my lips with his, making my body jerk in response. The kiss was wild and fierce; him literally forcing his tongue down my throat. It felt like I was drowning. But in such a good way. It seems these two were making me feel things I didn't know I could feel before today.

When we broke apart, I looked into his cloudy crimson eyes; he seemed utterly satisfied with my reaction due to the cocky smirk that was on his face. I was getting ready to tell him to wipe the smile off his face but a soft wet feeling on the tip of my cock stopped me. "Ahh.." I gasped and pulled back from Shadow, looking down at the true object of my affection. Knuckles pink tongue was darting out to lick the pre-cum that spilled through my slit. "Knuckles..." He looked up at me, his tongue still lapping around my flesh. "That feels... ah- good. Don't stop." I slid a hand into his red hair as he closed his eyes and took the head of my hard on into his mouth. I nearly doubled over in pleasure. "Fuck, Knuckles.." His head began moving back and forth slowly, sucking as he pulled his head backwards. I wanted to be gentle with him, I really did. But the heat... the wetness of his mouth.. It was all so much. My hands ended up grabbing the sides of his head, and forcing his head to take it in deeper.

"Mffft!" His still tied hands flew up to my pelvic area, trying to push me away but I held on tighter, and sunk myself in deeper. A strong wave of guilt hit me when Knuckles looked up at me. He looked a bit frightened. And terribly confused.

"B-Bare with me here, Knux." I said in the softest voice I could, petting his head as I did so. He seemed to stop panicking but didn't take his eyes off me. Well, that was until I started moving my hips back and forth at a fair rhythm that I was sure wouldn't be too much of a strain on him. He had shut his eyes closed tightly as I thrusted into him, forcing his mouth to take me in deeper. It was such pleasurable experience that it took almost all my willpower not to violate his mouth further. I felt Shadow's gaze on us but he kept quiet, not commenting on the rough treatment I was giving the red echidna. I was curious what his reaction was but refused to look up. This was a moment for me; it was only me, Knuckles, and his hot mouth. Those were the only things that existed. "Nnnn, Knuckles. Suck harder..." I felt the pressure surrounding my cock increase tenfold, as Knuckles did what I asked of him. My moans got louder and my thrust quicker. The lewd sounds of our activities echoed off the walls of the room. It surprised me that he hadn't began choking yet since I was pushing myself in as far as it could go. "S-Shit! Knuckles I'm going to cum.." Then I heard Shadow's deep voice.

"Let him breathe first, Sonic." My eyes widened. _'I almost forgot about that part.' _I quickly pulled my length out of his mouth smiling an apology when he gasped for air as soon as he was free too. He looked up at me and gave me an angry glare. Though with his red face and glassed eyes, it wasn't as scary as I was sure he'd intended it to be.

"Sorry, Knux. I got a little carried away there." He was silent. I looked down at him worriedly and started to caress his face. _'I hope he isn't mad at me again..'_ Much to my relief, he let out a soft sigh and leaned into my hand. My smile grew as I caressed his cheek with my hand, bending my head down far enough to kiss him. This kiss was sweet and gentle, unlike the other previous kisses we shared. As I was about to pull away I felt his strong hands wrap around my arousal tightly.

"Sonic.." The way he whispered my name against my face made me shiver in delight. I opened my eyes and looked down at him , giving out a loud cry when he began to roughly yank on my member. I felt a pool of heat building up in my stomach. When he ran his tongue over my head for the final time, that pushed me to my limits.. _'That did it.'_

"Nnng..! Knuckles!" I forced his head down on my member as soon as I felt my orgasm begin to shoot out my shaft, moaning even louder when I saw some of it rolling down his chin. I pulled his head back and watched as my member popped out of his mouth, his face slightly scrunched up due to the bitter taste of it. After such an exhausting orgasm I felt myself fall to the floor on my knees, my legs shaking way to much to attempt standing. I looked at Knuckles who was sitting in front of me and blushing heatedly trying to avoid all eye contact with me; and swiftly pulled a napkin out of the inside pocket of my jacket, and leaned forward to wipe the mess I had left on his face. "Sorry, I was always known for being messy with things." He looked up at me and nodded, leaning into the hand I had placed on his cheek. I pulled his face towards me and gave him a sweet kiss, massaging his tongue with mine. It must had been strange for him to receive such gentle and soft treatment. Hell, with someone like Shadow I'm sure they probably barely even snuggled together. _'Just what kind of relationship did he have with Shadow anyway? Bah, it didn't matter. All that mattered is that this moment is for me.' _I slide my hand into his dreads to pull his head closer, almost squealing in joy when he slid his still bound hands around my neck. My other arm somehow managed to slip around his waist, making our bodies push against each other. It was such a warm, loving moment. The best kiss I'd ever received. And I've received many kisses in my day.

"I hate to spoil your moment you two, but the bell for school to end rung a long time ago." Knuckles jerked his head back from me and pulled his arms back up from around my neck. _'Dammit..'_ I slide my hands down to his waist.

"And does it look like we care, Shadz?" A pout found itself on my face as I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrow glaring down at me, before reaching down and pulling Knuckles up by his underarms.

"Well maybe not to you. But Knuckles has after-school swimming classes and I have tutoring lessons to attend."

"Oh, so Shadow the Hedgehog needs extra help in class now eh?" I grinned standing up and pulling on my pants.

"No, I'm just so kind enough to teach people who aren't fortunate to be as smart as I am. Like you for instance." _'Grr. That touched a nerve.'_ I noticed how Knuckles had rarely uttered a word during our banter, which was odd. He stood quietly looking at the floor as Shadow unwrapped the belt around his wrist. I visibly flinched when I saw the purple bruises it left. I was about to bark at Shadow for it, but then I saw him do something completely out of character for him. He took Knuckles wrist in his hands and lifted them up to his mouth to lay soft feathery kisses around the bruise marks occasionally running his tongue against it. It was... an unusual sweet sight to witness. "Does it hurt much." He shook his head looking at the black hedgehog with a flushed face. Shadow sighed in relief and nuzzled his wrist with his cheek. "Good.."

"What about you?" I heard him whisper. Shadow looked up at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" His hand lowered to run his hand over the rather large looking bulge in Shadows pants. I had almost forgotten... he'd managed to keep himself under control this whole time while we went at it like chicks in heat. His dick was probably throbbing in pain by now. He chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I see.. you mean that. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"But.."

"You can make it up to me later." Knuckles blushed and nodded slowly. I took this time to noticed that he had still had his pants down. I grinned and bent down to grab the rim of his pants and pulled them back up to his waist, buttoning them up and zipping the together.

"Thought you might of forgotten."

"Oh, right. Thanks Sonic." I winked at him.

"No problem. Now, lets get this jacket on you." I wrapped my jacket around his shoulders. "And head towards swimming class!"

"You don't have swimming class, faker." I glanced at Shadow who was glaring at me. I put on my trademark smirk and buttoned my shirt up half way.

"Well I guess I do now." Without a second glance I grabbed Knuckles hand and dashed out the door with him making him yell an angry 'GAH! SONIC! DON'T JUST PULL ME INTO BLASTING SPEED OUT OF NOWHERE!' I grinned yelling down the hall.

"See you, after practice Shads!" I swear I could've heard Shadow face palm himself. Ha, this day was going to end rather interesting for me. Hopefully, in more ways than one.

"Sonic."

"Yes?"

"You forgot to get our bags."

"Ahh Geez."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You all made me so happy! I'm so glad you all enjoyed my first chapter! Thank you for all who reviewed! Believe it or not, this chapter was harder to write than I thought it was. I literally have 3 rough drafts on how chapter two was gonna play out. Finally, I choose rough draft number two. It adds more romance to the story. However, I've also added some suspense. I've decided to make this into a longer story since alot of people gave me some suggestions to use.

Anywho, enjoy! It's a little sad but no worries. Our hedgies make it better.

**Warning: **Smut in the beginning. Submissive but still toughy Knuckles.

* * *

><p><em>"Knuckles...?" The desk rattled as I was pushed onto it by the devil in front of me. My hot boyfriend, who was currently wearing the school girls uniform was smirking evilly at me. He had on a very short thin white uniform skirt, along with some white thigh highs and a short white sailor top that stopped right in the middle of his stomach. Usually, I'd find guys cross dressing, trying to look like girls hilarious and stupid... but damn.<em>

_When your boyfriend looks so good in one, how can you say that without sounding like a hypocrite._

_"What's the matter, blue?" He tilted his head, smirking seductively. "I thought you were always down for surprises. Or is this not your kind of thing?" My nose almost exploded blood when he lifted up the ends of his skirt. Just a little bit more and I would had been able to see his underwear. If he was wearing any underwear._

_"N-No, trust me I like it. It looks very.." I looked up and down his body, and licked my lips appreciatively. "...good on you." He grinned and took my hands in his._

_"I'd say I'd do this more often, but I won't. So you best take advantage while you can." A blush made itself noticeable on my face, as his hands led mine to run over the back of his thighs up to cup his cheeks. My eyes widened._

_"You seriously put on panties?" He gave me a sexy smirk before moaning when my hands started kneading and massaging his bum. I felt his long hair tickling the back of my hands a I snuck my finger into one of his thigh highs, tugging it down to his knee. I've always had a thing for school girls uniforms in particular. But now I think my interest lye in boys in school girl clothes. Specifically, Knuckles._

_"Don't be a tease.." I grinned._

_"What do you want me to do to you, then?" Soon after I said that he climbed onto my lap before grinding his bum against my hard on._

_My hands slid up his top as I caught his lips in a wild kiss. He slowly grinded on my lap, rotating his hips back and forth against my growing bulge. I let out a loud moan an threw my head back in pleasure. This guy... really knew how to turn me on. I watched as he rubbed his erection against my stomach while rubbing his butt over my arousal; not being able to resist thrusting up in between those cheeks, whining when I couldn't get the friction I wanted due to the clothes on our bodies. "I want you."_

_"You want me to-ah!" His hand had found their way in my pants, and quickly began pulling on my erection. "Knuckles..." I moaned his name, as he stroked me harder and faster. My hips started bucking into his hand rhythmically, loving the feeling of his cool fingers wrapped around me._

_"You're so cute, Sonic." A blush made it's way to my cheeks._

_"I am not cu- ah!" Next thing I knew, my boyfriends hot mouth was wrapping around my cock. "Knuckles.." A deep throaty moan escaped his lips and sent blissful vibrations down my length. My hands few to his head, burying my fingers in his mass of red hair, and thrusting into his mouth. Knuckles took me deep in his throat, letting me do as I please as I continued to violate his mouth further. "Knuckles... hnnn, look up at me." I said in a strained voice, and indeed his eyes flashed up to mine. His half lidded eyes narrowed seductively at me before he slid his hand down his body and started touching himself. Seemed like he enjoyed putting on a show for me; and I definitely was enjoying watching it. He lifted the skirt over his heavy arousal and began to wrap his fingers around it, stroking it back and forth. My cock immediately hardened at the sight. Another long moan vibrated around my member, making a moan of my own escape my lips. As I felt myself reaching my climax, I tightened my fingers in his hair as I pulled him off; a loud pop reaching my ears._

_"Sonic?" He looked up at me confusingly. A smirk appeared on my face as I began to finish myself off, and lifted his chin._

_"Open your mouth and keep touching yourself." He blushed and gave me a weird frown, but still did what I requested. My hand moved faster up an down my length; panting harshly as I pumped myself and brushed the tip of my member against his cheek before moaning his name. "Knuckles.." Then unexpectedly I felt myself letting go much quicker than I'd expected, and released onto his face. He was surprised at first but then quickly replaced it with his mouth, sucking whatever I had left out of me; and god did that feel amazing._

_I slid my member out his mouth and watched as he started gathering the cum that got on his face, sucking it off his fingers. "Mmm Knuckles." He looked up at me and smirked before pulling my head down to his level and kissing me full on the lips, forcing his tongue in my mouth. Moaning into the kiss I reached down and picked him up to place him in my lap, my member still standing, and in need of attention._

_I pulled my mouth off of his, and looked into his eyes. "Sonic.."_

_"I want you." I whispered against his lips, and grinding my length against his bum. A mischievous smile made it's way to that devilish face of his as he shook his head._

_"Then you're gonna have to wait." I pouted and held him tighter._

_"Wait? What? Why?"_

_"Because..." His hot breath traced the outline of my ear as he whispered into it, while petting it gently. "It's time for you to wake up."_

_"Huh?"_

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**_Smack!_**

My eyes snapped open as I brought the broken alarm clock in my hand to my face. Looking around confusingly, as I scanned my room, I lifted my head and looked down my hard on pointing out of the sheets. Then realization dawned on me..

_'Fuck, it was a dream.'_

* * *

><p>So, it's officially been seven weeks since I've decided to make the insane choice of being Knuckles and Shadows boyfriend. Yes that's right, Shadow too. Why you ask?<p>

**Death.**

That's why. Let me explain it to you like this.

Recently I've just found out that, Knuckles and Shadow have actually been really close friends since they were young. Shocker right? They barely ever talk to each other at school so there was no way to tell that they even had a relationship to begin with. I never saw them together. For all I knew Knuckles and Shads were just music fuck buddies, but nope. Not at all.

In fact Shadow said that he's not even suppose to be around Knuckles during school at all. Why you ask? He didn't really give me an answer to that, but it has something to do with red's family or whatever. He told me if I really wanted to know, I should ask Knuckles. So, I did. And he avoided the topic like it was the plague.

Moving on forward, the reason I am also dragged into dating Shadow is because gloomy ol red eyes acts like he's some loyal bodyguard or whatever. Hence, is what started their relationship. Until now, Knuckles has been home schooled and forced into being the family's new 'guardian' whatever that means. They haven't told me much of that either. However I do know that this wasn't a duty Knuckles wanted, and he hated living in his house so so bad, that he ended up running away from home and living with Shadow's older brother, Mephiles.

Now, I've only seen this guy twice before, but let me tell you, he is fucking creepy. He looks like the type of guy that would skin you alive and put your flesh on display in a local meat shop. Least that's what I thought when I first saw him in junior high. However, according to Knuckles, he's a very kind person. I didn't believe it one bit; until one day when Shadow wasn't there for who knows what reason, Knuckles had injured his leg while participating in gym. And who came to the school in less than twenty minutes? Yep, you got it. Mephiles.

The guy burst into the nurses office only minutes after being called, and gathered Knuckles in his arms to take him back to the car. Before he left he gave me a small nod before saying 'Thank you for looking after him Sonic' and then left. That cleared up my suspicions of him being an evil psychopath. I figured he must not be as bad as I thought he was. Even if he had the eyes of a serial killer.

Anywho, back to Shadow. Shadow was Knuckles lover since their 1st year in high school, and apparently knew that I had a little crush on Knuckles. To my surprise, Shadow confirmed that Knuckles also had a small crush on me as well. So he pulled that little stunt in order to set us up. Sounds sweet right?

Wrong.

There is a problem here. If I want to establish that kind of a relationship with Knuckles, I would have to settle with dating him as well; so yep I'm trapped in a love triangle. Shadow seemed pretty content with not giving me any slack, and claimed that I was 'lucky' he didn't just beat the crap out of me straight off the bat. So... in some weird confusing way, I should be grateful... right?

Knuckles doesn't take fond to others (Like I haven't noticed), mainly because being around other people made him uncomfortable and nervous. Hell, he didn't even like Silver all that well. So the fact that he liked me was enough to convince Shadow to allow me in part of their 'relationship'. It was either settling with the both of them, or dying a horrible death. Since I wasn't fully trusted by Shadow, and was one of the people he hated the most during middle school, he said if he even thought that I was fucking things up with Knuckles he would get rid of my jewels. What great motivation to sustain a relationship. We haven't even had sex yet and I was already getting chewed out. _'I sure choose a weird couple of bolks to involve myself with.'_

So now here I am, walking towards Mephiles house with Shadow to pick up Knuckles. We all decided that since it was a nice Friday, we were gonna skip school and go catch a movie. Which means yes, this is a three way date. To be honest I was kind of nervous. I'd never gone on an actual 'date' before. Mostly just screwed around with girls who were offering. Been sort of a man whore all my young teenage life. This whole dating and relationship thing was all knew to me. So yes, fooling around was also one of the things I had to give up in order to be in this crazy ass weird relationship. '_Why did I even choose to be with these guys again?'_

Knuckles blushing embarrassed face appeared in my mind, and I immediately huffed. _'Oh yeah, that's why.'_

"Watch where you're going Sonic."

"Huh? What do y- AH!" **Ploof.**

A sigh. "I told you to watch where you're going." Shadow said, picking me up from the pile of snow I fell in.

"Thanks, Shadz."

"Hnn." We both looked very different today, switching out of our school uniforms to our formal wear. I've never seen Knuckles nor Shadow in anything but school clothes. It kinda blew my mind to see how regular clothes would look on them.

Shadows choice of clothing was as gloomy as his mood. He was wearing a pair of dark gray jeans, decorated with a black belt, and some black combat boots. The only thing he wore on top was gray jean jacket and a pair of black shades along with his golden wrist bands. He definitely looked much older than he was when layered in this type of clothing. Well older than me anyway. He could pass off as a college student no problem.

Me, I just threw on my own pair of blue jeans with my red sneakers. They weren't to loose nor to tight. On top I only wore a short sleeved white shirt and my own pair of red shades behind my ears. I figured I looked good no matter what I wore, though Shadow said if we get picked up off the street for skipping school it's gonna be my fault.

I was eager to see how Knuckles choice of dress was. I figured it had to be type of colorful bad boyish. A mixture of me and Shadow probably. I could imagine Knuckles in a pair of red jeans, with a leather jacket and some biker boots on. He'd look like a sexy bad ass.

"Listen you."

"Huh?" Shadow took off his shades and directed his bloody eyes straight to mine.

"Just because you're part of this originally two person relationship now, doesn't mean you can run a muck through his/and my brothers house. You better behave."

"Oh come on, Shadz, you're acting like I'm a five year old kid." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha, if only. Kids are much easier to handle compared to you, since I can at least scare common sense into them. With you it's like common sense is absent almost naturally."

"That's cold, Shadz." He smirked. We'd been getting more adjusted to each other lately. He doesn't blow up at me as much as he use to. I kinda missed it if I had to be honest. Least if he blew up at me we'd have a good back and forth conversation with each other.

Then all of a sudden, he stopped walking. "We're here."

"Huh?" I looked forward and my eyes almost completely popped out of my head. This was... a house? Every time I walked passed it I thought it was some type of museum. It's was freaking huge. "Whoa Shadz! I had no idea you were loaded!"

"I'm not you idiot, my brother is."

"Eh? I don't get it. " He sighed in frustration before swiping his identity card through some type of slot holder.

"My brother inherited our parents wealth when they died. Mainly because he was older." He said putting his i.d back into his jacket pocket as the gates started to open.

"Oh.. I didn't know your parents were gone Shadow." _'It was true. I didn't. Actually now that I come to think of it, I know very little and Shadows and Knuckles lives._' I glanced over at his direction, to see that his eyes were downcast and glued to the ground in a thoughtful glare. _'I never really asked or wondered... what exactly made these two the stubborn hard-headed rocks they are.'__  
><em>

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare at the air all day, or are you coming?"

"Eh?" I looked forward and noticed Shadow had already started walking quite a few feet ahead of me. "I'm comin, I'm comin." When I caught up to his side as we approached the doors of the house I couldn't help but think .. _'Why is it that Shadow doesn't live with his brother? They seem to have a pretty okay relationship..'_

"So Shadow... who exactly do you live with now?"

"No one. I live by myself."

"Eh?" _'Is that even legal?'  
><em>

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He raised his brow and diverted his eyes away from mine.

"You were staring at me while looking like you were in deep thought. Which isn't normal for an airhead like you." I frowned. "What is it that you're questioning about me?" I rubbed the back of my head. _  
><em>

"Well, I was just wondering.. if it's cool that Knuckles lives here with Mephiles why is it that you don't live with your brother too?" He seemed to slightly stiffen at that question. "I mean.. you two seem to be on good terms. And well.." I let the unfinished sentence linger as I waited for a possible answer from him. At first I thought he wasn't going to answer me... but then-

"This house.." I looked back over to him. For a moment his gaze almost seemed sad. " As magnificent as it looks when it comes to size and luxury, it can never feel like home to me. My brother understands that. Which is why he lets me live on my own. Knuckles however needs to stay here; at least till he is 18. My brother keeps him well hidden and protected from his family." I stayed quiet.

_'Why would Knuckles need protection from his family?'_

As I was getting ready to ask that exact question, the door flew open, revealing an irritated echidna. Specifically 'our' irritated echidna. And he didn't look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows POV<strong>

"So let me get this straight." Knuckles crossed his legs as he stared at us from his place on the table. "You guys convinced me to stay home, on the day of one of the biggest exams of the month promising to take me somewhere worthwhile, and somehow you both manage to forget your wallets at home." The three of us were currently in the kitchen area. It seemed Knuckles had been preoccupied with eating breakfast when we stopped by. And by breakfast I mean three cups of grape yogurt and some orange juice.

He wasn't that good of a cook.

"Haha, yeah.. guess we were a bit too eager to see you, huh? Sorry man." I noticed the small tint of red appearing over his muzzle as he looked at the blue idiot.

"That's not an excuse. " He said taking a sip of his orange juice. "So what are we going to do today, hmm?"

"Well... if I could go back and get my wallet I would but.. my pops would get suspicious."

"Aren't you the fastest thing alive? You can go get it and run back here in less than a minute I bet."

"Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I can go through solid objects. I'd still need to open the door."

"Just climb in through your window."

"Er... I kinda leave my window closed."

"Open it from the outside?"

"...It has a lock on it."

"Useless!" Pushing against the counter I was currently leaning on I turned away from them both.

"Since faker is to scared to go get his, I'll go home and get mine." I felt both of their eyes on me. " I'm sure I can squeeze out enough for the three of us so we can at least go somewhere today." As I was getting ready to walk away I felt Knuckles tugging on my jacket.

"No.. wait." I turned my body around slightly, looking at Knuckles. His eyes secretly begging me not to leave. "Y-You don't have to go. Don't worry about it. Stay here. I don't want you to have to spend money just so we can go screw around town. We can just stay inside." He said in a quiet voice. A small smile reached my lips. Then Sonic had to open his big mouth.

"How come Shadow gets special treatment?"

"Because he's not an idiot and you are."

"That's mean!" A chuckle left my lips.

"Don't worry Knuckles." I captured his legs in my hands and spread them before walking in between his legs and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon. And when I do come back, I'll take you anywhere your heart desires. Sonic included" A blush stained his muzzle as his glued his eyes to mine, nodding in understanding. His eyes flickered across mine, as if they were searching for something.

God... those eyes. They left a fluttery feeling in my stomach when I looked into them. I've always thought the most erotic part on him was his eyes. They were a calming and rich color that I've learned to love. Such a marvelous being he is. 'Y_et he has no idea how bad I have it for him_..' I dipped my head down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, my mind drifting off to the many things we can do while in this position.._ 'Like pushing him down on this table right now and ripping those gym shorts off-'_ My eyes snapped open._ 'Whoa. Calm it down Shadow... have some self restraint.'_ I pulled away before I ended up deepening the kiss and taking it further than it should. He smiled nervously and nodded.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Hnn." I turned away and began to make my way out of the kitchen. "Sonic do me a favor and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"You betcha! I'll be on my best behavior." _'I really really doubt that..'_

Letting out a sigh of relief as I closed the front door I started to wonder if it was a good idea to leave him alone with Sonic. Even though Knuckles likes him he's still very iffy about being alone with others. Other than Mephiles and myself, he hasn't really trusted anyone with his well-being. Not even his own parents. Then again that I could understand. His parents are lunatics.

_'I hope Sonic doesn't do anything dumb.' _I sighed and started to pick up my pace. _'The quicker I get there the sooner I can get back to the both of them.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic POV<strong>

I never noticed how nice Knuckles body is shaped. I mean... I know he's very attractive when it comes to facial features, but I've never really been given the chance to admire his body. Me being so familiar with woman figures and all. Those black shorts clung rather nicely to his thighs and ass, even though they were type loose. The white T-shirt he was wearing seemed to slightly stretch off one of his shoulders. I never really noticed how firm his shoulders were. _'For someone who's strong enough to lift up a truck, he's pretty small when you actually look at him. You'd think he'd be bigger than me in body size. But the only thing bigger than me on his body is his chest. That and well... his lower regions.'_ Sitting here on the chair with my head lent on the table I could easily trace out the curves moving from his thighs to his hips. It was a nice position to be in.

The sudden movement of his arms startled me a bit as I looked up to see he was now preoccupying himself with eating another cup of yogurt. He looked pretty cute with his hair tied together in a low pony tail. '_Then again... when was it that he didn't look cute to me.'_

"Stop staring at me hedgehog." He turned his head so that I wouldn't notice his blush. Too bad it didn't work. I noticed that he had been inching away from me since Shadow had left. '_If he thinks that would somehow get me to leave him alone then he is sadly mista__ken._' I grinned and reached my arms out to grab his body and pull him closer to me ignoring his surprised yelp.

"I'm sorry, is it annoying you? You're just so cute, that sometimes I can't help but stare." His blush deepened and he frowned.

"That's funny, I wouldn't think you would describe someone who has the strength to punch your head off your shoulders 'cute'."

"But that's the cutest part right there." His eye twitched.

"You're weird hedgehog."

I smiled and I slid myself next to him onto the table sliding my arms around his hips. "Can I have some?"

"H-Huh? Some what?"

"Yogurt."

"Oh." As he started to hand it to me I slowly shook my head no and opened my mouth slightly.

"Feed it to me."

"W-What? Stop goofing around, you can feed yourself!"

"Aww, but whats the fun in that."

"Since when is eating yogurt suppose to be fun?"

"I've always wanted to be fed by your hands Knuckles." It was pretty obvious I was trying to win him over, but I knew I had him as soon as his face started to turn red. Sure enough a few seconds later, he slowly started to lift the spoon towards my mouth. I grinned sexily and darted my tongue out to taste the creamy substance on the spoon. _'Ahh I should had known. Grape flavored.' _I closed my mouth around the spoon before sucking the yogurt off making little sucking noises as I did so. By now Knuckles muzzle was almost as red as his fur.

Even though there was no yogurt left on the spoon I continued to suck on it for an extra moment, looking up at him before slipping my mouth off of it. Grinning when I noticed his hand hadn't moved the spoon away from my lips yet.

"Yum." I took the spoon from him and dug it into the cup on his lap "And now it's your turn."

"W-Wha?" I held the spoon to his lips and whispered seductively.

"Open your mouth for me." His eyes widened for a second before he looked away embarrassingly and opened his mouth slightly for me. My smirk widened as I slipped the spoon inside of his mouth, almost moaning when his eyes slid shut and his lips closed around the spoon. The act was just so... innocently seductive. I couldn't help the tint that began to show in my pants. All hell broke loose inside of me when he slowly slid his eyes back open; those embarrassed but yet lusty eyes gazing into my own. When his mouth slipped off the spoon he immediately licked his lips and backed away from me. That alone made me want to kiss his lips until they were bruised. "Was that so hard?"

"S-Shutup."

Slipping my gloves off as quickly as possible I decided to do something even more perverse. I dipped two of my fingers in the yogurt on his lap and held my fingers to his lips. I smiled and purred softly.

"Suck." Before he could say anything I slid my fingers into his mouth and pressed them gently against his tongue. He hesitated for a moment, giving me a 'What the hell are you trying to pull' look before giving in and licking the yogurt off. I bit my lip when I felt that wet muscle begin to lap around my fingers from inside of his mouth. The lewd sounds he made when he sucked the yogurt off my fingers made my arousal harden. I began to slide my fingers back and forth into that hot mouth of his; his smothering eyes gazing at mine as he continued to suck on my fingers only made matters worst. "Knuckles.." The moment he moaned around my finger I knew it was over.

Standing up I walked in between his legs and slipped my fingers out his mouth before slamming my lips against his. Moaning into the kiss as I forced my tongue past his lips, pulling his body flush against mine.

"Mfft! S-Sonic.." My member twitched within my pants. I pushed him down on the table and climbed on top of him, never removing my mouth from his. My tongue clashed with his almost violently and before I could stop myself my hand found its way up his shirt. I was seconds away from ripping the shirt off when he suddenly ripped his mouth from mine in order to gasp for air. "S-Sonic wait."

I groaned against his cheek and grind my body hard against his; smirking when he gasped at the feeling of my now hard arousal poking from my pants. "Well what is this I feel?" I gripped his hips and grinded my arousal against his own, moaning when he bucked into my crotch. "Does your friend want attention down there?" My tongue started to lap around a certain spot on his neck.

"S-Sonic stop. S-Shadows not here."

"Hnn, more fun for us right?" He moaned again when I thrusted our hips together once again. He couldn't resist this. He never could. His body yearned to be touched, even if he denied it. My lips found his again, licking and nipping at his lips teasingly, which of course he gave into. I felt those thighs begin to cling to my sides as if they were confused on whether to bring us closer or push us away.

Sadly much to my disappointment, it seemed the second one was his answer; and before I knew it his knee was brought up and pushed into my chest. Not hard enough to hurt but strong enough to separate our lip lock. "Sonic cut it out."

I paused. "What why?" Knuckles frowned.

"You know why."

"What is because red eyes ain't here?" Instead of answering me, he turned his head away, proving that what I said was right. He wanted to stop because Shadow wasn't here; and to be completely honest, that pissed me off alot more than I expected it too. Huffing in annoyance, I yanked his wrist into my grasp before pushing them over his head.

"So what if he's not here?" He looked up at me in confusion.

"W-What do you mean so- AH!" I bit into his shoulder and started to suck on the sensitive skin I had chomped on, making the being under me tremble into a gasping moaning mess. I made sure to make a pretty noticeable purple hickey on his shoulder. I don't know what it was with him and biting, but I did know he loved it. So of course I was using it to my advantage. While he was distracted I shoved my hands into his black shorts and closed my fingers around his arousal. "A-Ah! Sonic.. don't!"

"What's the matter? You seem to enjoy how I'm handling you, red." His hips bucked into my hand as I caressed the soft flesh in my hand harder. He so wanted this... his body was basically pushing itself into my hand. Why would he resist if he wanted me so badly.

"It's not right to do thi- ahh... without him here." Oh, well there's my reason right there. That one really made me angry.

"Bullshit." I grabbed him by his collar and yanked the shirt from off of him.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Instead of answering I tightened my hold around his wrist and fisted his hard-on.

"Tell me if I'm wrong... which I'm sure I'm not. But it seems like the only time you ever want to be intimate with me is when Shadow is here encouraging you. And now that we're alone, you don't even want me to touch you." Knuckles glared at me.

"Get off."

I huffed back. "No."

"Sonic, don't make me hurt you."

"Oh so you'd go that far just to avoid me. You know, Shadow isn't your only boyfriend now Knucklehead. And I've pretty reasonable up until now at the fact that you obviously treat Shadow with a higher regard than you do me. I still behave myself even though now this would be the perfect opportunity right now, just to do what I wish and have you like I want to." His eyes widened in fear before they narrowed in fury. I knew what I said was a little harsh but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. I was angry. Furious that he was acting this way around me, but yet he gave Shadow such special treatment. I wouldn't really take him without his consent, it'd be wrong to do so. Plus, I'm sure I'd suffer from serious injuries later on, but at this moment I felt like he needed to know just how much I hold back in order to be with him.

As flawed as that logic was and still is, I couldn't help but think that way in the moment.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I'm tired of you giving Shadow special treatment! Always going to him first when you need something. Always showing him respect. Always spending your lunch breaks with him at school even though I'm literally right down stairs. And now you claim you don't want to touch me when he's not here? Are you serious?"

"Sonic, calm down!" I just then realized I had raised my voice and was gripping his wrist rather tightly. I'm sure they would leave a bruise later. "I'm not giving Shadow special treatment. I just think it's strange.. to do this kind of stuff when he's not here."

"Don't you and him do this kind of stuff when I'm not there?" His eyes widened as he realized what I'd said. A look of guilt smothered across his face.

"Well yes but... me and him were doing these things before me and you were. It's still really new for me to be with you alone.." My narrowed eyes couldn't narrow any further if they wanted to.

"So you've fucked him?"

"W-What? No-"

"No, You've fucked him. I can tell by that blush on your face. Don't lie to me." I glared down at him, anger boiling up in my chest.

"Sonic... me and Shadow haven't gone that far yet. Honest."

"Is that so."

"Yes, it is." The frown I had didn't leave my face.

"Well if that's the case.. " I whispered close to his ear. "Then why not start this kind of intimacy with me?" His body stiffened from underneath me. I grinned at the wide eye'd expression he probably had on his face at the moment.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." I captured his lips with mine in a soft kiss. This time I could actually see the look on his face. He looked almost horrified. My grin disappeared immediately.

"I... I can't do that Sonic."

"Why not?" He turned his face away from me, and I huffed in annoyance.

"I just can't." My eyes narrowed down at him; feeling angrier than before. Before I knew what I was doing my hands tightened around his wrist in a strong grip that was painful enough to make him wince. I abruptly let go.

"So you don't trust me." That was rather more of a statement than a question.

"What? No, no! It's not that. I do trust you it's just that-"

"You don't trust me."

"Sonic.."

"Don't you Sonic me, Knuckles." I snapped back at him. "It's pretty obvious that you don't fucking trust me. You shouldn't even try denying it. You don't let me touch you when Shadows not here. You never want to be alone with me. You always treat me as if I don't deserve to even be in the same room with you. It's not hard to figure out. I'm not an idiot."

"Sonic.. that's not why."

"Just shut up." He visibly flinched at my tone, and immediately stopped talking. The harshness in my voice made me feel a little bad for talking to him that way. I couldn't help it. Couldn't help but feel... slightly betrayed. _'Though maybe I'm expressing my feelings in the wrong way.' _I sighed as I stood up and backed away from him my eyes directed towards the ground. I ran my hand through my quills, and leant back against the counter, shoving my other hand into my pocket. "I mean, I know when it comes to comparing the two of us together, I'm not the preferred lover in this relationship... and I do understand that you can't help that because you two were together longer; but how do you think that makes me feel when it comes to times like this?" He was now sitting up and looking at me, I presumed. I could tell by the way his body was positioned, though I didn't dare look into his eyes. I felt... dare I say it, jealous. _'Didn't know relationships could be this upsetting.' _Heh, no wonder I avoided getting into them. Jealously is a nasty emotion. One I prefer not to become involved with. I closed my eyes in thought. _'Then again, I guess I kinda asked for this when I decided to join a three-way relationship, huh. Didn't realize I was such a jealous person.' _As I became wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the red echidna moving closer towards me; until I felt a warm hand run over my abdomen.

My eyes snapped open and I jerked my head up to my lover who was currently on his knees, laying his cheek against my stomach. He looked up at me, guilt and sorrow clouded his violet eyes as he pushed my shirt up slightly and began laying soft kisses and nips all over my abdomen. I noticed that the gesture was a way of offering an apology. He often did this to Shadow on his neck or cheek after they would get into an argument. Though... he has never done this to me before. "Knuckles.."

His amethyst eyes locked onto my own emerald green ones. "I'm-..." he muttered under his breath before speaking again. "Sorry.." Before I could get out an 'it's alright' I felt a wet substance begin to lap around my pelvic bone, erupting a soft purr out of me. His tongue licked around that area before kissing up my stomach and chest, slowly and lovingly. My body was tingling. His mouth emitting hot kisses along my body was enough to have me shudder in delight.

When he got up to my collarbone, I wrapped my arms around him and dipped my head forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Softly moving my mouth against his, as my thumbs began massaging circles into his sides. He continued to look at me before sliding his lips off mine. "Knuckles..." I purred his name, and held him closer to my body; brushing his erection and mine together. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he rested his head on my shoulder. If I didn't know better I could of swore he began trembling in my arms.

Wait a sec...

He was trembling.

"Knuckles?" A soft kiss to my neck was my answer as he said against my fur.

"If you really want to that badly.." He started. "Then go ahead. I won't deny you. " Those words struck me like lightening bolt. If it weren't for the noticeable yet faint tremble of his body, I would had taken full advantage of the opportunity and ravished his mouth with my own. However... something was not right.

Something... didn't feel right. I felt that even though he gave me permission to have him, if I did I'm sure that there would be regret afterwards. Even though we've all established a very heated sexual relationship with each other, we haven't gone all the way yet. On Shadow's personal request that I not push him into it-

My eyes widened. Holy shit, I'd had forgotten he asked me not to pressure Knuckles about the complications of our relationship... but at the moment, I felt like I was the only one suffering. My jealous emotions towards Shadow clouded my better judgement. _'Told you it was a nasty emotion.'_

"You don't mean that." His head jerked back in shock.

"Y-Yes I do."

"No you don't." He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"How do you know?"

"Because... you're shakin bud." A blush made it's way to his face, as he looked away from me. His body began to try to twist itself out of my arms when he noticed that he indeed was trembling. I dipped my head forward and rested my forehead against his. "Does it scare you that much?" He closed his eyes, and sighed, a pained expression showing across his face as he gave me a small nod.

"I'm sorry.." I shook my head and held him closer to my chest.

"Why?" It almost seemed as if he was trying to shrink under my gaze. He kept quiet and leaned his body against mine. His head falling back onto my shoulder. I could see his eyes flickering underneath his eyelids as one would do while dreaming. However, he wasn't peacefully asleep this time. He looked painfully frustrated. Silence overtook the both of us as I waited for his answer. I had almost regretted bringing the topic up in the first place. It couldn't had been more than five minutes we were standing there, holding each other. But my anticipation for an answer made it feel like years. After a couple more moments, he began to speak.

"It-" It was barely loud enough to be a whisper. But I could hear him perfectly. As if encouraging him, I started to run soft circles over his back, hoping that the comfort would ease his frustration. His hands clutched to my arms tight enough to bruise as his body trembled against mine. Okay it was official, I definitely felt bad for leading up to this situation. Before I could start cursing myself out in my head, a soft strained whisper made it to my ears, as Knuckles finally began to speak. However... it was something that I'm sure, I was not prepared for."It hurts.."

My emerald eyes widened slightly as I looked down at him. His trembling had increased, as he dug his head deeper into my neck to hide his face. "It hurts." He said it again as to confirm it to himself more than to me. My mind had ceased all thoughts running through my head, as I automatically assumed the worst thing imaginable. Something I hoped that hadn't happened to him. That I prayed wasn't what I thought it was. Hoping for once... my assumptions would be wrong. However, that... just wasn't the case. "To do something as intimate as that. I-" He paused in mid-sentence, struggling to put the words together."I don't want to feel that again..."

"Knuckles.." I could almost feel the dread coming from his voice as he held onto me tighter. Forcing the words out of his mouth.

My arms tightened around his waist. "I'm not ready too... I'm to scared to do that again." His voice had started to tremble along with his body. A damp sensation beginning to form on my shoulder. _  
><em>

"Knux, it's okay. You don't have to-"

" Sorry.."

"Don't be!" I said that a little louder than I planned to. It made him flinch but I held onto him tighter, staring off into nothing. "Don't be.." It all made perfect sense to me now. Why Shadow asked me not to pressure him. Why whenever my fingers would get to touchy he'd flinched away. Why Shadow was so over protective of him.. I frowned. _'How dare he not tell me this from the beginning. Were they planning on keeping it a secret forever?' _My eyes drifted down onto him. I knew that must had not been it._  
><em>

"Who was it?" That was the wrong question to ask. Almost immediately his eyes snapped open to look up into my own, hot tears streaming down those suddenly pale cheeks of his. His eyes scared the living hell out of me. However, he still seemed to be able to gather his wits. Slowly he started to tug away from me.

"Let go.."

"No please, don't pull away from me." I spoke to him gently. It didn't stop him from panicking though. "I won't do anything."

"Let go of me!" He spoke slightly louder. I tighten my arms around him.

"You don't want to tell me?

"No.. I can't." He started trembling again, his red fist pushing against my chest to create distance between us. "I can't. I don't want to."

"Knuckles-"

"I can't... please let go." He kept trying to push himself away from me. As if I was about to attack him, tears falling like waterfalls down his face. I didn't know what to do to calm him. I wasn't sure how to handle this reaction from him. I didn't know what to do... _'This is probably the only time I would ever wish that Shadow was here..'_

"Knuckles please-"

"Knuckles." Our heads turned to the voice of the new comer in the kitchen. Standing in front of one of the kitchen doorways was indeed my gloomy counterpart, Shadow. First time I was ever actually 'happy' to see him. Knuckles eyes widened as he stop struggling to get out of my arms "Calm yourself." To my surprise he started to do just that. Or at least tried to. He had stop trying to move away from me, and was focused more on evening out is unstable breathing. His eyes were downcast to the floor, refusing to meet my own. I couldn't help the sudden guilt that flooded to my chest.

He realized he still hand his hands flat against my chest and quickly jerked them away. When I was sure he wasn't going to sprint off away from me, I dropped my arms from around his waist, and kept them to my sides. It seemed to calm him down a little. He probably was not in the state of mind to be touched. By me in general. However, his body was still faintly trembling, and I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and hug him tightly to me; but I knew that would only make matters worst. So I settled for trying to call out his name, as gently and comforting as I could.

"Knuckles." His broken eyes flashed up to mine. The tears had stopped and his eyes had dulled, slowly beginning to redden. Had I scared him that much..? Surely he knows I would never hurt him. _'Even though what I said earlier could not be worst.' _That just made the guilt increase tenfold. How could I had said something so stupid, and careless.

"You.." It was a quiet whisper, full of regret and shame. My eyes softened as I reached out my hand to caress his cheek... but he flinched away. Something in my chest broke, and all I could feel was a throbbing aching pain, building up in my heart. "You weren't suppose to see me like this..." Was all he said before he turned and sprinted so quickly out of the kitchen I could had swore his speed almost matched my own.

I stood there, staring into nothing as I replayed the entire scenario in my head. Wishing I could take things back. Clueless, thoughtless, ignorant fool.

What did Knuckles think of me now?

Did he hate me?

Does he think I'm just like that?

Will he ever trust me again?

I have a hunch that he most likely wont..

"Sonic." A strong aggressive hand on my shoulder broke me from my self loathing. I looked up at Shadow, expecting him to most likely start to break my neck with the look of hatred and disgust in his eyes. But surprisingly, Shadow looked... calm. As if he was trying to retrain himself from beating the living crap out of me. Though he also looked concern. Before I knew it, his hand came up to my face, and I cringed expecting him to smack me; but instead he gently wiped a tear away from my eyes.

_'Wait.. a tear?'_

My hands flew up to my face, shocked when I noticed the wet dampness staining my cheeks. _'I was crying? I haven't even noticed..' _I rubbed the trace of tears off my eyes before lowering my gaze to Shadow's furry chest.

"Sonic." He repeated. This time I gave him my full attention. "We need to talk."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you guys think? I know, I know not a lemon. I got a couple of messages saying that I should lengthen this story just a tad. Though I think I went overboard. There were alot of things to choose from.

Two more to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Last two chapters everyone. The reason it's two chapters and not one, is because many people said that instead of the lemon they wanted me to go into detail of what happened. Well here you are. The next chapter is almost finished.

I've never written a scene like this before so forgive me.

Thank you for reading. The ending shall be next chapter. If any of you have any scenarios you'd wanna recommend me to write don't be shy.

**Warning: Non-Con, Abuse, Violence in this chapter. I will place a warning for my readers with triggers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>  
><em>

_"... I don' t think this is a good idea."_

_"I agree. My boy is still young, and he's just turned ten. He's not ready to go through such intense training such as yet. We usually start these kind of methods when young guardians are thirteen, why would you want to assign him a different tutor now?"_

_"Because Locke, soon you will have to depart along with the others. The boy has learned everything he could from Spectre, and yet he shows no interest in becoming the guardian. We need someone with a little more... backbone. I mean Spectre is an angry wild fire as he is, but he has a weak spot for the boy."_

_Locke frowned. "Father... I do not trust this Finitevus character. Nor do I trust Enerjak. They're awfully.. suspicious." The adults were completely unaware of the echidna crouched behind the couch, listening in on their conversation._

_"__Suspicious? Suspicious how?"_

_"I do not like the way he looks at my son. He's seem almost... entranced."_

_"Oh Locke, he is just curious of Knuckles. Even ThunderHawk himself was astonished by your son's achievements in not only his studies, but his training as well."_

_"Hnn.. I suppose."_

_"Then it is settled. Knuckles will start his training with Enerjak and Dr. Finitevus the beginning of next week."_

_"Hnn.."_

* * *

><p><em>"My father's leaving..." Knuckles was sitting at the edge of the island with his knees pulled to his chest. He usually sat there along with his friend whenever things were bothering him. "It doesn't seem like he's going to come back anytime soon either." He added quietly.<em>

_Walking up next to him, a black and red hedgehog around Knuckles age, sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"I knew this was going to happen." He turned his crimson eyes to the view in front of him. "Who are they leaving for you." Knuckles buried his face further into his knees.__  
><em>

_"Someone named Finitevus and Enerjak." The hedgehog abruptly turned his face to the other._

_"Enerjak? Finitevus? Why in seven hells would they leave you with those two maniacs?" Knuckles looked up at his angered friend and tilted his head in confusion._

_"They said they were better than my current one... why? Are they bad?" The other one turned his face from his. "Shadow?"_

_"Those men are the worst." He growled. Knuckles flinched at Shadow's venom filled voice, and questioned on._

_"Who are they?"_

_"They made my brothers life a living hell, by using me as a threat for him work for them. I don't know exactly what they do but my brother is always looking sad when he comes back. I don't like it." Shadow said. "Mephy was never this sad before.." Knuckles eyes widened._

_"Why does he have to work for them? I don't see what they'd ever need help with."_

_He nodded. "They used the fact that we're outsiders against us, knowing no one would really care if we were suddenly killed." Knuckles pouted._

_"Hey." His hedgehog friend grinned and patted his head. "Except for you Knuckles." Shadow balled his hand into a fist. "And now that they know we're leaving, they want to target my friends as payback..."Knuckles looked back down at his knees. "Your well being shouldn't be trusted with them." He looked back down at his red friend and put his hands on his shoulders. "Knuckles, forget all this guardian bullshit, just come with me." Knuckles looked taken back._

_"W-What?"_

_"This family legacy of yours isn't worth your safety. The people here won't leave the island to run after you. You and I both know they're so scared to go come down from this island prison they have here." The red echidna blinked his eyes, running the idea over in his head. He would love to go with his friend and escape his family tradition on Angel Island. It would be much better than staying here alone. But..._

_"I..." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I can't Shadow." Shadows eyes softened._

_"Why not?"_

_"My dad... is counting on me to take care of my mom. Even if she does have a new family. I don't think he'd want me to leave her just yet." Knuckles felt Shadows grip loosen, and looked up to find a pair of sad crimson eyes staring at him._

_"Are you sure?" He bite his lip in uncertainty._

_"I... no. I'm not sure." Knuckles suddenly felt himself being pulled into a secure hug._

_"It's fine, if your not. Once we get down there, it will take us a few months to settle. I don't know how far we're going, but I promise as soon as we get settled in a new home, I'll be sure to come back for you." The red echidna blushed and glanced at his friend from the side of his eye. "I promise."_

_"Shadow..." The young hedgehog pulled his head back to look at his friend sadly, before resting his forehead against his. Knuckles smiled and leaned into the comfort, wrapping his arms around his neck._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trigger Warning: Non-Con Skip to the next section if this is a trigger for you._**

* * *

><p><em>Knuckles dragged his body in the house after a day of gruesome training."Mom? You here?" Knuckles asked when he walked into his house. It was odd for his home to be empty around this time. Speaking of which, a lot of things was missing from the house as well. Picture frames, pots, vases, etc. 'That's weird... mom didn't mention anything about taking a vacation.' Then again, ever since his dad left a month ago he rarely spoke to his mom and her family. He was to busy training, and when he got home everyone was either sleeping or to busy to talk to him.<em>

_'Where is everyone? The place looks like it's been cleaned out.' Knuckles sat himself down at the empty table and leaned his arms on the surface, before laying his head in his arms. The only sound in the house was the large ticking clock at the far end of the small house. He was getting ready to fall asleep until he heard a voice right above his head._

_"Are you tired already? It's only been 6 hours." Knuckles jerked around to where the voice was coming from. "I would think the new guardian would have more endurance than that."_

_"Enerjak..." The big red echidna smirked at the small bundle of fur glaring up at him. The man known as 'Enerjak' was his second mentor. 'What is he doing walking around shirtless in my home.' "What are you doing in my house."_

_"Well..." He plucked Knuckles out of his seat and put him on the table, before taking his seat. "I just had a rather interesting little chat with your mother earlier."_

_"Chat?" He questioned._

_"Why yes." Enerjak grinned. "She was concerned about the way you were acting lately, said that you were changing. Not only that but she seemed... very unhappy about you being around the house, Knuckles." Knuckles raised a brow._

_"The way I was acting? W-Whats that suppose to mean?"_

_"Hmm, it seems you remind her to much of your father, who she so much wants to forget." He said looking up at him."I can see how that would trouble her. You are a spitting image of him." Knuckles eyes widened._

_"What are you saying." He squeaked in panic, his child like voice trembling. Enerjak smirked and stood up, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and shoved it into Knuckles hands._

_"Read this." Knuckles unfolded the paper and skimmed his eyes over the document. His eyes widened like saucers._

_"T-This... this doesn't make any sense.. why would she-"_

_"Give you up? Like I said.. you just being here rather unnerved your dear mother. It seems she wants nothing to do with your father... even if that means discarding her own flesh and blood. But that is beside the point here. The point.." He walked closer to Knuckles and rested one of his hands on the table leaning over him. "Is that I am now labeled your legal guardian. Your mother moved into a house up on the hills with your little brother and her new husband. In fear of you growing up without a father figure she gave me the privilege to raise you. Making me your new guardian means she's given me the utmost permission to do with you as I please. I must say... that I am far from dissapointed." He placed a hand under Knuckles chin, to tilt his head up. His smirk faltering when he saw his glassy purple eyes getting ready to spill over in tears. "I guess you can call me 'daddy' now, huh?"_

_Knuckles eyes widened, and he quickly blinked away the tears, and shoved his hand off him. "Hands off. You're not my dad. Just because you have to look after me now means nothing. I only have one dad." Enerjak chuckled and twirled a finger around one of Knuckles locs.  
><em>

_"Oh I assure you little one, I see you nothing like a son of mine." Enerjak smirked and gripped his face much harder this time. "I have much better things in store for you." Before Knuckles could reply, Enerjak quickly smashed his lips against the smaller ones._

_"Mfffftt!" Knuckles muffled protest into the kiss and screamed when he felt something sharp inject him in his arm. He pulled back his fist with all his strength and landed right upside the older mans face._

_"Ow!" Knuckles pushed him away from him and scrambled further back on the table. His eyes were widened in panic as he tried to main control over his breathing. He then noticed a sharp pointy feeling still in his arm. When he looked down to see what it was, he immediately snatched it out._

_"A-A needle?"_

__"Indeed." Enerjak confirmed while he was moving his jaw around. "For a runt you have a pretty hard punch. That actually left a bruise on me." The said man grinned, as he straightened himself. "None the matter,your going to loose all of that strength in the next couple minutes so I suggest you learn how to behave." He started walking towards the table again, making Knuckles scoot away from him. "It'll make things much easier on you." As the older man had said, his body was beginning to feel weaker and weaker by the second._._

_"Don't come near me." He quickly rolled off the table and started walking backwards._

_"Oh, sweet child, I'm afraid you don't have a say in this." Knuckles was getting ready to bolt out of the house before he lost all strength in his body, until he suddenly felt a pair of large hands rest on his shoulders._

_"Ah!" He spun around to see who the culprit was. He almost lept in joy."Finny!"_

_"What's going on here?" Knuckles quickly hid behind white echidna's leg and pointed to Enerjak. __Finitevus looked over his partner and immediately sighed before glaring at the other male in the room._

_"I thought I told you not to touch him until we're finished with his training." Knuckles looked up at him confusingly._

_"I know, I know. But then things would had been to late. After all the boy is getting stronger and stronger by the day." The white furred doctor gritted his teeth. **'That what I was hoping of.'**Enerjak caught the look of disapproval coming from his colleague and gave Knuckles a perverted sneer. "That wouldn't be good now would it. Look at him.." Finitevus looked down at the boy as he was told. "He's just adorable when he's scared isn't he?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes and hissed in retaliation._

_"What is he talking about Finny?" Finitevus looked down at the boy with a blank stare before suddenly grabbing his arm and yanking it upwards. "Ow!"_

_"You drugged him?" He said inspecting the tiny hole in his arm dripping with blood._

_"He got a little violent." The said male pointed to the bruise on his face from the punch Knuckles gave him. "But we don't need to worry that anymore. After the drug has finished taking effect this should be easy." He said walking over to the two. The red echidna began to panic and tried to move away from the approaching figure. But Finitevus wouldn't let him go. He looked up at his white furred mentor with his frightened eyes._

_"F-Finny?" The man holding him sighed and turned his eyes to him. For a second the man felt a bit of pity for the boy. Though suddenly with an crooked smile and hosted Knuckles up and slammed him against the table, making the boy cry out in pain. "Gah!"_

_"So sorry, little runt."_

_"W-What? F-Finny- ah!" Finitevus quickly tied his hands together. "What are you doing? Untie me!"_

_"I'm afraid not. I'm pretty sure you'd ought to get violent again. He'd rather not have that." Knuckles eyes widened in fear._

_"He knows me well." He ran his hands over his chest before climbing on top of him on the table. "Why look at that; how cute. Your lips are trembling. Allow me to capture them for you."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ends Here<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic shook his head in disbelief, looking at the black and red hedgehog sitting next to him on the couch. Shadow slowly forced his eyes open, keeping them glued to his hands that were resting against his face. His crimson eyes flicked upwards to look at Sonic, who was beyond speechless. "Why.. Why would anyone..."<p>

Shadow looked away from him and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know." He murmured. "However, _why_ he did it doesn't matter. What really mattered was why did noone know this was happening. It was almost like everyone just avoided the household after his mother left." Sonic could quickly feel his eyes becoming damp but rubbed the dampness away.

"Did..." Shadow raised a brow. "Did this happen more than once?" From the angry expression his face, Sonic could already tell what the answer was.

"As far as he's told me, yes. It happened often." Sonic's eyes widened in shock. He could feel a lump of bile forming at the back of his throat. Shadow glanced down at his hand that was fisted into his pants. He smoothly slid his hand over Sonic's, slipping his fingers into his fist to hold it.

The blue hedgehog quickly snapped his head up at the other. Shadow was not looking at him, instead he was keeping his eyes downcast to the floor. When Sonic let his fingers curl around Shadows he noticed something that blew his mind.

Shadow's hand was shaking. In fact his whole arm was shaking. Sonic firmly tightened his grip and squeezed his hand trying to offer some sort of comfort towards the other. It was rare that Shadow showed any kind of emotion. There was more Shadow wasn't saying, but he didn't want to force that out of him. Nor did he really think he wanted to press on the issue.

"He got out of that? Didn't he" Shadow turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Sonic's.

"I kept my promise." Sonic nodded. "I came back. It took three months for us to settle down on the land... but I still came back. However, I did something terrible that day... and I truly regret the amount of pressure my actions put on him."

* * *

><p><em>Shadow quietly walked around to the back of Knuckles house, looking up at his friends window. Just as he said he would, Shadow came back. And was just about to sneak into his friend's window.<em>

_"Don't bother trying to negotiate with him Shadow. Just pick him up and bring him out." Mephiles said._

_"But... but what if he doesn't want to leave his family." Mephiles looked at him blankly and shook his head._

_"If we don't get him off this island he will have much worst things to worry about. If nothing has already happened. Now go." Shadow nodded and began to climb up the side of the house. "I'll be waiting for you by the edge of the island. If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming to get you. The both of you."_

_Shadow nodded and watched his brother run off before climbing onto the window ledge. He looked into the dark room and started to knock quietly on the window._

_"Psst. Knuckles." When he got no answer he raised a brow and start to knock again. "Knuckles. Are you in there?" He whispered._

_Still no answer. However, to the far side of the dark room where the bed was he did see movement. Maybe Knuckles was asleep. He sighed and slid his hands underneath the window and began to pull it up._

_But something was wrong._

_The window wouldn't open. Shadow narrowed his eyes and tried pulling harder to open it._

_"What the-?" It was locked? Knuckles never keeps his window locked... especially at night. He was always one to sneak out after dark after all. Shadow quickly removed his hands from the bottom window and went to reach for the top and slowly pulled it down. The top window was the noisiest, which is why they always used the bottom whenever they would sneak out together. However Shadow tried to open it as quiet as he could, before he made an opening big enough for him to slip in. When it was big enough, he swiftly hoisted himself up and slid his way through, landing quietly on his feet. He stood crouched for a bit just to hear if his entrance had woken anyone._

_A relieved sigh was made when he heard no movement outside of his friends room. "Made it."_

_"Shadow..?" A muffled voice said. Shadow quickly stood up straight and looked towards the bed._

_"Knuckles?" There was a little bump underneath the blanket that has started to move. Shadow smiled and began to walk towards him. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark, Knuckles." All he got was a squirm from the other as a response. When he got close enough to the bed however, his smile dropped. Poking out from the top of the blanket... were two little red arms that were currently tied to the bed post. His eyes widened._

_He quickly snatched the blanket off of the bed and threw it on the floor. A horrified gasp past his lips. "My god, Knuckles what happened?"_

_Knuckles was tied and blindfolded to the bed, with a cloth pushed into his mouth to gag him, and various bruises on his face and body. Shadow quickly removed the cloth from his mouth earning a few coughs and sputters from him. "S-Shadow?"_

_"Yes, yes it's me." He untied the blindfold from around his face and caught himself looking into dull bloodshot eyes. Shadow flinched back before an angry scowl placed itself upon his face. "What did they do to you?"_

_The echidna shook his head and tried to whisper. "Y-You have to leave." Shadow looked at him confused._

_"What? I'm not leaving you. Hold still I'll have you out in a sec." He started to untie the rope around his hands._

_"Shadow they heard you..." He whispered frantically. "If you don't leave, they're gonna-"_

_"If I leave, you are coming with me." Yanking the rope off of Knuckles wrist he quickly picked him up and held him in his arms._

_"Shadow. the window.." He looked down at his friend, noticing how weak he was. It probably was hard for him to even talk. His eyes softened and he unconsciously held him closer to his chest. "It's nailed shut..." He looked over to the window he just came in. So that's why the damn thing wouldn't open._

_"Then we're going to just have to break it open."_

_"And just where do you think you're going with my boy." Shadows eyes widened and he turned his head to growl dangerously at the red echidna near the door. "Surely you didn't think you were going to escape me that easily, did you Knuckles?" Knuckles outwardly flinched and stared petrified at the man._

_"What did you do to him you monster!" Enerjak tilted his head._

_"What did I do?" Shadow snarled at him and held Knuckles tighter to his chest. A large smirk spread across his face as he began to advance on the two of them. "Oh you know, a of this, a little of that. Would you like to find out?"_

_"Don't touch him!" He put Knuckles down and pushed him behind his body, guarding him with his own. Knuckles who's body was weak struggled to stay on his feet. "Don't you even come near him!" This caused the man to let out a huge laugh._

_"And just who is going to stop me? You?" He said walking closer._

_"I'll kill you!" Shadow took out a gun from his knapsack and pointed it at the man. "Take one more step I'll blow your brains out. Don't think I don't know how to shoot a gun." Enerjak smiled and kept walking towards them, but stopped when Shadow fired a bullet near his head. His eyes widened as he turned turned his head to see where the bullet had gone._

_"Why you little shi-"_

_"Next time I won't miss." He re-cocked his gun. Enerjak growled and glared at the hedgehog boy, who seemed like he was close to shooting a bullet through his head._

_"Hmmpft you think killing me will solve anything." Shadow shook his head._

_"I don't care."_

_"You're not only going to have to fight your way through me, little hedgehog." Shadow growled. "Quite a few men from the village who are against the guardian name have my side on this. They hate the guardians almost as much as they despise you and your filthy brother. Luckily for you they're all gone for the night. They already had their fun after all, wouldn't want to share you with them as well." Shadow's eyes widened and looked back at Knuckles who was clenching his arm in fear. _

_"H-He's lying." Knuckles shook his head._

_"And how would you know little one__. I could of swore I blindfolded and drugged you earlier today. Don't you remember?" He said sending a cocky leer Knuckles way, who had collapsed to the floor in shock. "Though of course you wouldn't remember, it's what the drug is supposed to do after all."_

_"Shut up!" He fired again but this time Enerjak dogged it and lunged forward to smack the gun out of his hand and yanked him off the ground by his neck._

_"Nice try kid."_

_"Let go of me!" Enerjak grinned._

_"Oh no. You said you wanted to know what I did to Knuckles correct?"_

_"Fuck off you son of a bitch!" Shadow drove his fist into his face, making the man stagger back a little. Enerjak scowled and glared at the boy. He began to tighten his hand around his neck, choking and strangling him._

_"Now you've done it. You will get no mercy from me, boy." Just as he was about to throw him against the wall, another loud **BANG** echoed in the room._

_Enerjak froze, his mouth agape as he stared into the crimson eyes of the boy he had in his grasp. His fingers slowly loosened and dropped Shadow to the floor, who immediately starting coughing and gasping for air. He looked hatefully at the man above him until he noticed why he had dropped him. There was blood spilling from the front of the mans skull. His head quickly snapped over to where Knuckles was standing, and his heart almost dropped into his stomach. Knuckles had Shadow's gun in his hand and it was aimed right towards Enerjaks head._

_"Knuckles.." Knuckles watched as Enerjaks body fell to the ground with a loud **thud. **"Knuckles." Shadow got up and rushed over to his friend who fell to his knees as soon as Shadow got to him. Loud and heart wrenching sobs escaped from his mouth as he frantically tried to wipe away his tears.__  
><em>

_"I'm sorry.." His eyes widened._

_"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Shadow bent down to his level and took his sobbing friend into his arms. "You shouldn't be sorry about anything._

_"He was going to hurt you.. he was going to kill you..."_

_"Knuckles..."_

_"I killed him..." He choked out. Shadow hushed his friend and patted him on the back of the head._

_"Shhhh... It's alright. It's okay." Knuckles cried into his friend's chest, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "He didn't deserve to live." Shadow whispered, looking over at Enerjaks body, which was starting to form it's own puddle of blood. "You did what was necessary."_

_"I shouldn't of... I couldn't..." He looked down at Knuckles who was trembling in his arms, and held him tighter to his body. He could feel his own tears prickle at his eyes, but he refused to let them loose. "He was going to hurt you Shadow.."_

_"Shhh... I know, I know." His arms held onto him tighter. "You saved me. Please don't cry. I'm alright, see? You saved me." He used those words to try and reassure him, but all he got was Knuckles frantically shaking his head no, his muffled cries pouring out of him against his friends chest._

_He had to be strong... for the both of them._

* * *

><p>"It was because of my clumsiness that Knuckles had to kill that man." Shadow said, his voice filled with self loathing. "He shouldn't of had to." His hand unconsciously squeezed Sonic's tighter; who squeezed back in return. The tears threatening to spill past his eyes had started to fall. Sonic moved closer to Shadow and rested his other hand on top of his.<p>

"He regretted it?" Shadow nodded.

"Knuckles... despite being a bit violent, is not a killer. Nor will he ever will be." Sonic nodded in understanding. "I'm the one who who is more suited for that category. Not him." He growled at himself. "He shouldn't of had to kill him."

"But... if he didn't, who knows what would of happened." His eyes darkened.

_"I would have made him suffer."_ The venomous tone in his voice made Sonic want to flinch back and remove his hands... but he knew that the reaction wasn't targeted towards him. While Shadow had slipped into a language he wasn't aware of, he was smart enough to understand that it meant nothing good.

However... thinking about the reason they touched this topic in the first place. Sonic felt even worse about his actions prior to this talk they were having.

"I'm such a jackass..." Shadow calmed himself down in looked at the blue hedgehog. "I didn't know what I was thinking. Saying those awful things to him. I didn't know how much it scared to even consider giving himself to anyone in that way." He sighed. "If he came into the room right now and said he hated me, I wouldn't even try to argue." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you two arguing anyway. I didn't hear all of it."

He looked away. "I..." Shadow leaned his head closer.

"Well?" Sonic sighed and darted his eyes around the room.

"It's because I was jealous... of you." Shadow raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yea.." He confirmed. "It seemed like Knuckles trusted and respect you much more than he did me. And at the moment I didn't understand why. It made me jealous..." He trailed off. "But now I see exactly why he does trust you the way he does. You two... will be closer than me and him will ever be."

Shadow nodded and laid back onto the couch.

"If you give it time and be patient with him, you'll get closer to him quicker than you think." He let his head rest against the couch. "Me and Knuckles have never gone that far. It's really not that big of a deal to me." Sonic flicked his eyes upon him.

"Truly?" Shadow nodded.

"We have a mutual understanding about all of this. Knuckles... told us about all the horrible things that happened. It was hard... but he managed to. My brother could relate to such treatment. He endured it to protect me after all." Sonic's eyes widened. "After explaining what happened, Knuckles went silent for a good couple months. He barely ever made a sound. For awhile me and my brother though he had lost his voice. But eventually he began to return to his old self." Sonic leaned his head against Shadows shoulder. "We were always together, no matter where we went. Mephiles home schooled him, and I often stayed home as well. He couldn't go out in public."

Sonic looked up at him. "It took almost two years to get Knuckles use to being around people again. And it wasn't until I got to high school that he really started showing huge signs of recovery. Pushing himself too far while he did it. Knuckles had begged my brother to let him attend high school with me. It took a lot of convincing but he agreed to it." Sonic nodded, to encourage Shadow to tell him more. "However, during our time in that school a couple of spies from the council on Angel Island had managed to track us down. Well... track me down. That's why we had to transfer, and I have to make sure to not be seen with him on school grounds." Sonic tilted his head. "Apparently they think that I am the one who killed Enerjak since it was my gun. Not that I care. They can blame it on me all they want." Sonic looked away.

"What about what happened with Knuckles? Do they know?" Shadow nodded.

"They're aware of what happened to Knuckles while he was under their guidance. Finitevus, the other mentor had confessed everything his partner had done to Knuckles after he found him dead. Surprisingly, Knuckles told me that Finitevus had never touched him the way Enerjak did, nor did he ever try to. I'd like to believe the man confessed out of guilt and shame, but even so he is still part to blame for what happened." Sonic nodded. "Any who, the council claimed they wanted to apologize for not noticing it sooner and work things out." He said hatefully. "I didn't buy that shit and neither did Knuckles. Especially since one of the men who were in the council knew what was happening, and ignored it." He growled out. "Of course he got found out and was punished as well, but it was still unacceptable to having anyone like that in such an important board of individuals."

"So that's why you try not to be seen with Knuckles in school?" He nodded.

"It doesn't matter that the bastard was a disgusting pervert, he was still one of theirs. And I was still an outsider. I have to be punished. Since they're looking for me, it's not smart to be around Knuckles. I'm a citizen down here, so they can find me anywhere. However, he isn't. That's why it's more difficult. The last time, they used me as the latter in order to get to him." He muttered. "This time however, Knuckles is under protection of the school. He's attending the school under a different name." Sonic nodded in understanding. "However, my records aren't listed in the school at all. As far as everyone on the outside knows, I'm in boarding school across the sea."

"Wait, so you're not registered as a student here." Shadow shook his head no.

"I've already graduated. I'm just there to make sure Knuckles doesn't get hurt. We just needed a cover up until Knuckles graduates. Then we won't have to worry. We can work and move wherever we want."

"How did you guys ever managed to pull that off?" Shadow blinked, a bit of mischief glinting in his eye.

"Silver." Sonic blinked.. "The principal is a close relative of his." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wow. Really?"

"Mhm. It's good to have a few friends in high places." A moment of silence came over the both of them, until another curious question escaped Sonics lips.

"You said your relationship start in your first year of high school right?" Shadow nodded. "How did it start?" Shadow let out a sigh.

"Me and Knuckles have always been close, and were even closer after we escaped the island together. We did almost everything together. Alot like siblings." He smiled. "I've loved Knuckles ever since we were kids. And he has loved me. However as we got older, our hormones started kicking in. And my innocent love for him changed." Sonic sat up eager to hear the story. "One day, it was spring time and we both was on the track team. However, me and Knuckles had gotten in trouble for pouring wax all over the gym teacher." Sonic's mouth twitched at the slightest.

"Why in the heck-" Shadow shrugged.

"Our gym teacher at our old school wasn't that nice." He grinned. "Anywho, as punishment we had to clean the locker rooms. When we were done, we both decided to take a quick shower in the shower room before we left. We were a disgusting mess." Sonic nodded. "I've seen Knuckles naked more times than I can count. Growing up we use to bathe together you see, so his body was nothing new to me. But for some reason... that day, my body had started to react towards it." Shadow's eyes drifted closed. "With both of us alone in the shower room, alone and sharing a moment of intimacy such as that... the next thing I know, I had hugged him in a way that was far friendlier than what I've done before. And made certain.. advances to him."

"How did he react to that?" Shadow looked away.

"It frightened him. Mostly my fault on that. I apologized and vowed never to touch him that way again." He paused. "Then he suddenly returned my affections and kissed me." Shadow smiled. "It was a shy, and clumsy kiss but it still made me happy. That's how our relationship started. I've tried to help erase the memories... but in the end he's truly the one to cast those dark times away." He frowned. "We've made decent progress though."

"Yeah.. until today." Shadow looked down at Sonic. "I probably screwed everything up." Shadow frowned.

"Perhaps. I knew that you were a bit in the dark about what you were getting into, so I predicted we would have some problems here and there along the way." His eyes narrowed. "However, I didn't think you'd actually upset him enough to drive him to the point of tears." Sonic flinched. "I haven't seen Knuckles cry in almost four years. So trust me when I say seeing it again did not make me happy in the slightest."

The dark hedgehog swiftly lifted himself up and stood in front of Sonic. "Shadow-"

"Let me make this very clear to you." Sonic kept his mouth shut. "If you ever try to pull what you did today ever again, I will not hesitate to break your legs, Sonic." The hedgehog flinched. "Along with other parts of your body. As much as Knuckles likes you, don't think that will protect you from me if you ever screw up this bad again. You know how much he means to me. And if I even suspect that you being here is bringing him more harm than good, I will get rid of you. Do you understand?"

"Yea.."

An angry brow was raised. "Yeah?"

"Shit- I mean yes. I understand." Sonic felt like he was being treated like a child... but he knew better. He was in the wrong, the last thing he wanted to do was dig himself into a deeper hole. "I won't do anything like that again." That seemed to please the dark hedgehog a bit more, and he visibly relaxed.

"Good. The only reason I'm sparing you a beating is because you didn't know. Which is probably the only reason why he didn't punch you in the jaw before running out of here." Sonic flinched yet again.. "He often forgets how strong he is, after all. But I don't think he'd actually want to bring any harm to you. He likes you afterall, for some odd reason. I still haven't fully figured it out."

The blue hedgehog lowered his head. That was right, Knuckles did like him. Which was the only reason Sonic was let in this relationship to begin with. Knuckles _liked_ him; and trusted him. Not to the extent he trusted Shadow but still... it was something that wasn't easily given by the echidna; and he's now so close to loosing that trust.

_'I've gotta fix this.'_ Sonic then suddenly bolted off of the couch.

"Let's go find him!" Shadow stared at him in slight surprise. "I want to apologize to him. Properly." He scratched the back of his head. "It's what he deserves... and-" He paused. "I don't want him to think that I'm only here to get what I want out of his body... and not him as a person." Shadow raised a brow at this.

"Are you though?" He blinked in confusion.

"Am I what?"

"Are you only here to get what you want out of his body, Sonic?" Sonic jerked back. "Are you really in this relationship because you want to get to know him better, or have you just been seeing this a game? And Knuckles is some new experiment you want to try out?" A hand curved around his neck, not with any force, but just to sit there, as a way of displaying dominance. "Tell the truth now, because I'll know if you're lying."

For a moment Sonic was staring at the other in thought but luckily for his sake, it didn't take him long to tell him his answer. "Atfirst... when we all started seeing each other, yes. I did think that." He admitted. "However, time has passed, things have changed. I... have changed. My perspective of what the three of us are, has changed. I... I can understand and make sense out of alot more now." He blinked. "And since I can make sense out of us now, I feel even more motivated and dedicated to try harder, and become better... not only for my sake, but for him as well." He peeked his emerald eyes at Shadow. "And you too."

Shadow hummed in amusement. "And me?"

"W-Well.. it's not like we're not in a relationship or anything." That made a small grin spread across Shadows face.

"You have a point." Before he could say anything his hand firmly grabbed Sonic's hand in his. A blush quickly covered the blue hedgehogs face. "Then let's go find him then. The sooner we fix this the better."

He nodded eagerly. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Protective Shadow is so cute, I cannot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This ladies and gents is the last chapter and its gonna be a long one. You know I really wish there were other people who would write stories about this pairing. It would really give us fandom writers a lot of motivation to continue to write our stories. But anywho, I had such huge writers block in this story, but hopefully finishing this chapter will motivate me to finish my other oneshots that I have waiting to be wrote out in my Document Manager.

Hell I might even make a sequel. Maybe three. Publish a few continuations just in case you guys want to see anything specific happen between these three. Do you? If so tell me! I'm always looking for new ideas to help me get over my writers block.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Review and Thank you for reading!

And for the person who asked, I sorta try to portray Sonic's relationship with Knuckles different from Shadows relationship with him, in a way that wouldn't be a little **to** obvious for the readers. With Shadow I like to add a more romantic and deep emotional pull within his love/obsession with Knuckles. It didn't show much until chapter two but I make sure his relationship with Knuckles have ALOT more things to pull on and make side stories with. I personally feel like with Shadow it's more than just smut; it's also romantic. It's more of a love relationship.

Where with Sonic, even though he cares deeply about Knuckles, I can't bring myself to portray his feelings as 'love'. He cares for him alot yes, but I can't bring it up to the part that Sonic can say he loves him without making the story speed up to fast and make it seem to rushed. With Sonic, it seems of more like a close friendship with alot of hidden attraction to each other. They haven't really had any true base or gone through any obstacle for them to fall in love with each other; at least in this story. And Knuckles with his put together, but also damaged personality, I wouldn't think he would take to Sonic as well as he would Shadow.

With Shadow however, it's a strong bond between the two. They're not friends, they're lovers. They love each other. They know how much they treasure their relationship. Even though their both attracted to each other, it's not how the both of them started their relationship. With Sonic however, their relationship started completely different. He didn't know exactly what he as getting into, he just knew that he wanted Knuckles.

...my smut is very complicated. Yes I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When we walked into Knuckles room we were quite surprised at the sight that we had been granted with. Knuckles was sitting at the far part of his room, in front the window with his head lying on my brothers shoulder; my brother was running his fingers through his hair and petting his head in a comforting manner. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just resting with his eyes closed. He must had been really upset for Mephiles to have to come and comfort him. Such a loving gesture seemed highly uncharacteristic from him... not in a bad way, however.<p>

It wasn't until I was a few steps away that Knuckles eyes started to slide open. At that moment the sun decided to peak from behind the dark clouds it was hiding behind and shed light on their figures in the window.

I have never seen anything more enticing in my young life. His eyes shimmered as they struggled open slowly at the light shining in them. Even if they were slightly red from crying previously; they were still beautiful.

His eyes flickered across the floor to experimentally before they reached me and Sonic, widening a bit before returning to normal. He was giving me and Sonic a rather nervous look. But at the same time there was still that fiery glare in his sharpened orbs. It was signs of him trying not to panic. I offered him a small smile in hope that it would mellow out his nervousness. It worked a bit; his eyes softened and they landed on the blue hedgehog behind me.

Mephiles hadn't taken his eyes off us since we walked into the room. It didn't effect me much since I knew that he didn't mean any harm, but I felt Sonic's nervousness from behind me. Knuckles momentarily looked up at my brother before lifting his head of his shoulder.

"Are you well?" My brother had asked. He still had his hand in Knuckles hair and was still petting his head softly. Knuckles had kept his head down and he nodded, sliding his hands to his own lap. I could see the hidden worry in my brothers eyes, as he slid his hand from Knuckles hair. "If you are sure. I will speak with you tomorrow morning, understood?" Knuckles flicked his eyes up to meet his before nodding again.

As Mephiles stood and started walking towards the door, he looked at me and laid his hand on my shoulder for a moment. I looked at him and nodded. "I'll make sure he gets some rest tonight." Mephiles removed his hand and gave me a small nod before heading out the door. After he left I closed the distance between me and Knuckles; Sonic hesitantly following me.

There were no words spoken between the three of us which made the silence incredibly uncomfortable. Deciding to make the first move here, I gently slid my hand under Knuckle's chin and lifted his face up.

"You have been crying." Instead of blushing and trying to cover it up as he usually would, he gave me a solemn nod before glancing away from me. I slowly dipped my head down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Much to my relief, he pressed back against my lips and shuddered before I pulled away. "It's fine. Are you alright?" His eyes locked onto mine and then to Sonics who decided to come closer and sit down next to him. Surprisingly, instead of flinching away from him, he leaned his shoulder against his.

"They tried to come back." I frowned.

"What did?"

"T-The memories." I nodded and bent on my knee in front of him. This wasn't going to be good. "I..." He swallowed and fisted his hands in his shorts, squeezing his eyes shut in an almost painful matter. "They're overwhelming me." My eyes softened and I cupped his face between my hands, resting my forehead against his. His unsteady breathing seemed to lessen as I did so.

"Everything's alright Knuckles. You need not worry yourself." He gave me a small nod.

"I-I know." I nuzzled my nose against his own for a second, and watched as his eyes slid my open to look at me. _'What beautiful eyes...' _I didn't notice that I had quietly voiced my thoughts out loud. I noticed it when Knuckles cheeks started to turn a slight pink. I think mine had slightly done so as well. It was very rare that I let compliments like that slip from my mouth. Though the shy look on Knuckles face that it caused made me want to do it much more often than usual.

"Knuckles..." Knuckles blinked and turned his eyes towards Sonic's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

When I first stepped into the room, the first thing I wanted was to apologize for how stupid and selfish I carried myself earlier. But... now that the time and the moment is right for me to do it, I didn't know exactly what to say. Or how to say it... just a simple 'I'm sorry' didn't seem like it would be enough to express how I felt. Nor did I think it was enough to win his forgiveness. He's looking at me now. He doesn't seem angry with me, or upset. Just incredibly sad...

I rather he be angry with me.

Hesitantly I reached out my hand and ran it through his hair, hoping that would ease his worries. To my utmost relief I felt some of the tension leave his body. I scooted closer to his side and slid my hand from his hair to his shoulder.

"Knuckles... I..." I froze. ' _Dammit. Don't freeze up now. You know exactly what you want to say. Why don't you just say it!'_ I wanted too... but for some reason the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I felt like a deer caught in a headlight. "I..."

"It's fine, Sonic." My eyes widened in shock. Knuckles leaned away from Shadow and sat up straight on his own. "I know you didn't mean it. You didn't know after all..." He said quietly. "I know that your not like that." I shook my head in frustration. _'No. it's not suppose to go this way.' _I could tell from his posture that Knuckles was trying to be strong for me.

But I didn't want him too. I guess I was so use to him calling me out on my nonsense.

Now I had to step to the plate myself.

"No... you don't understand." He raised a brow in confusion and was going to retaliate, until I suddenly wrapped my arm around his waist and buried my hand in his hair to pull him closer, making him yelp in surprise. "I'm sorry... even if I had no idea... I... I shouldn't have said something like that." Knuckles was still tense from my sudden hug I pulled him in. I could feel him fidget comfortably against me. "I'm so sorry." I repeated much quieter. "It wasn't an excuse to act that sort of way towards you. Even if I didn't know. Even if I was jealous." I practically spat out the word. Look where my jealous thoughts had got me. In a whole bunch of mess that I fucked up. Knuckles looked up at me pulling back slightly.

"It wasn't." He confirmed his stone eyes slightly narrowed at me. "But... I do appreciate your apology." He sighed heavily. "And I'm not angry with you. Least not anymore. So, I think it's best we don't bring up this topic again. Since you do know... there's no reason to revisit it." He said quietly, keeping his eyes on my chest. I immediately nodded to everything he said.

"Got it. I'll never bring it up." He nodded and watched his body begin to relax in my arms. "And I won't be as aggressive with you again either. Promise." He raised a brow.

"Well you don't have to be... that much reserved." He said sheepishly. "I'm not a girl."

"I know... but I feel as if I should. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Knuckles glared.

"I'm not afraid of anything, **especially** you." I couldn't help but give him a small grin; starting to see Knuckles return to his normal attitude lifted a huge weight off my chest. "In all honesty, I could had thrown you off and sent you flying straight through a wall if I really wanted to." I heard Shadow give a deep chuckle, sent nervous shudders down my spine. "I'm... just nervous." He admitted and looked away from me. "I don't mind you touching me, Sonic. If that was the case you wouldn't be in this relationship to begin with." I nodded. "I'm just comfortable with Shadow being there with me when I'm ever being touched in that manner." He glanced at Shadow for a small moment and gave him a nearly ghostly smile. "I know it seems unfair but... I don't think I could do, well _this..." _He said rather sheepishly "-any other way right now." I nodded and slid my hands to Knuckles arms.

"It's alright. I understand." Knuckles kept his eyes glued to the floor as I began slightly massaging his arms with my thumbs. I didn't know what else to say to him about this. Obvious enough, it was better if we left the topic alone. I knew what happened, he didn't hate me, and he allowed me to hold him close without retaliating. That's what counted.

Knuckles glanced up at me, and was taken back when my face seemed closer than it was before. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then placing one on his cheek. A small blush slowly appeared on his face and it tempted me to capture his lips in a kiss. However... I didn't feel as if I was worthy to engage in such an act at the moment. Even though I wanted to so... so bad. I kept my kisses short and simple, pecking on his temples, cheeks and jaw. After a soft suck to his jaw bone I heard small but pleased mewl escape his lips.

"Sonic..." I hesitantly turned my head towards him and blushed myself as his eyes flickered across my face till they met with my own green orbs. Suddenly, his head moved forward before placing his lips softly against mine. It was a hesitant kiss, but it was one of my sweetest. I tried not to get ahead of myself and start shoving my tongue in his mouth. Instead I started to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. Another soft mewl escaped his lips as I did so. His hands gently placed onto the back of my shirt, as I toyed with his lip while rubbing my hands up and down his back. Knuckles... seemed more relaxed with me touching him than he did earlier. I didn't know if it was either because Shadow was here, or if it was because I wasn't being as selfishly aggressive as I was previously.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a surprised gasp from him, and noticed how two black and red arms had slipped around his body from behind. I slid my lips away from his for a moment and pulled back slightly, watching Shadow start nibbling and sucking at his neck. Knuckles bit his lip and whimpered quietly, as Shadow occupied himself with teasing a spot right below his muzzle. I don't know why but that specific spot always seemed to be the weapon of his undoing. There was a very dark hickey there from previous times we had teased that part of him. Luckily it was covered by his dreadlocks most of the time we were out.

"Shadow..." I could see Shadows body shiver in response to Knuckles moaning out his name. Shadow swiftly turned Knuckles head enough so that he could capture his lips with his own. Knuckles moaned against his lips when Shadow parted his mouth with his tongue; while at the same time starting to slide his overly large white shirt off those firm shoulders. I decided to spring back into action and move forward. I gripped the sides of his shirt and pulled it down underneath his chest and began laying kisses on his shoulders. His body shivered against ours, and I could feel myself already begin to become excited. My arousal starting to press against my pants. I tried to hide it as much as I could in fear in scaring or possibly _angering_ Knuckles, but it seemed he noticed it anyway. Shadow pulled his lips from Knuckles and looked towards me. I was worried that he'd be angry with me for getting excited so soon. But to my utter surprise, a small smile ghostly appeared across his face.

"I think we should continue this somewhere more comfortable." Shadow purred before stealthy sliding his arms around the back of Knuckles knees and neck before lifting him up in the air. "I'm sure we'd all appreciate that." Knuckles face burned an embarrassed red before he looked up and glared at Shadow.

"Put me down you damn hedgehog. I'm not a girl!" Just that little out burst made me smile. It seemed to amuse Shadow as well.

"Just because you are not female, does not mean I cannot carry you if I want to."

"Sides we wouldn't want you to break a nail. Lil lady~" I couldn't help but add that along. Knuckles groaned.

"Sonic... we just made up. Don't make me want to punch a giant hole in your face."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Knuckles didn't recall when he was suddenly placed onto his bed. Nor did he remember when they managed to pull off his clothes from his body. His mind was too foggy to take note to anything they were doing. He felt Sonic's wet tongue run against the side of his throat as he crawled on top of him, kissing and nipping at his neck. The back of his head was currently placed between Shadow's legs as he sat behind him, his gloved hands holding onto Knuckles own red ones. Knuckles felt Shadows arousal growing from his pants as it start to poke against his cheek.

Sonic was no better. His hard on was being pressed right up against Knuckles own erection, rubbing and teasing him. Sonic kissed around Knuckles neck before lifting himself up to place a kiss upon his lips, sliding his arms around his body; continuing the rubbing and teasing. Knuckles whimpered into the kiss and began to return it, as he slowly felt his erection growing.

When he felt the soft grip on his hands loosen he slid his strong arms firmly around Sonic's neck, pulling their bodies flush together. He parted Knuckles legs with his own and slowly slid between them and griped his waist before lifting the echidna up and pressing his back straight against Shadow's chest. Sonic slid his lips off of his and lifted his head up to look at the dark hedgehog seated behind him.

Shadow took his eyes from being glued to Knuckles pressed against his chest to Sonic who's face started to get closer. His eyes widened as his lips placed over his own in a soft kiss.

The blue hedgehog sometimes did this; kissed Shadow in the middle of their sessions. If this happened under any other circumstance he would have violently continued the kiss, and suffocate the other hedgehog. However, this was not a time to be violent towards each other. Shadow closed his eyes and pressed back into the kiss, sliding his hand in Sonic's quills to press their lips more together. He slid his tongue in Sonic's mouth making the blue hedgehog shudder and press his own tongue against his.

Knuckles face turned a dark red watching the two hedgehogs kiss each other before turning his head away. He didn't know why but he felt like if he watched them it would be similar to like an invasion of their privacy. Even though... none of them were anywhere near private at the moment. He knew the other two wouldn't mind him watching them kiss, but he still felt like it would be rude of him.

When Sonic pulled away from the kiss, he gazed dizzily at Shadow, and to his surprise the usual smug grin that would take place on his face wasn't there. Instead Shadow gave him a very casual smirk making Sonic's face flush in surprise.

"Knuckles." Shadows voice startled both Sonic and the echidna.

"Y-Yes?" He looked down into Knuckles amethyst eyes and caressed the side of his face.

"Were you watching?" His face burned in embarrassment as he quickly shook his head no.

"N-No... well... maybe." Sonic smirked.

"So blown away can't get your words out, Knuckie?" Knuckles frowned.

"Shut up you. I- gyah! " Sonic caught the red echidna off guard as he suddenly pulled him forward, his face colliding with Sonic's chest. Knuckles glared up at Sonic before suddenly being lured into a wet kiss. Sonic dug his hand into Knuckles mass of red hair and slid his tongue back into his mouth, causing a low moan to come from the other. Now sitting on his hands and knees, he found it difficult to maneuver his limbs the way he wanted too. He was about to protest, until he felt two hands groping at his bottom. Knowing that it was Shadow made him blush in embarrassment; mainly because he had half a clue what the other was about to do.

Breaking away from Sonic's kiss, Knuckles quickly whirled his head around.

"D-Don't you even think about doing what I think your doing!" He said flustered. Shadow smirked from behind him and gave his tail a playful tug before whispering teasingly.

"Whatever do you mean _Knuckles_?_" _He was well prepared to argue back, but all words died upon his lips when he felt something wet and slick start to circle around his tail hole. Knuckles gasped and bit his lip to quiet his moans, as he felt Shadow's tongue licking and probing at his entrance. Whenever Shadow did this his voice morphed into being uncharacteristically high pitched. Shadow thrusted his tongue against Knuckles hole and sensually stroked the base of Knuckles tail, enjoying the pleasured shivers it erupted from the boy.

"A-Ah... w-why would you even... think about licking i-in such a place." He said as he felt the tongue trying to barge it's way inside of his body. A loud moan escaped his lips, as he looked up dizzily at Sonic's chest, avoiding the others eyes. The blue hedgehog could only grin at the display, the sight making his hard on increase. He slipped his hand around Knuckles chin to tilt his head upward towards him. Knuckles pleasured face almost broke Sonic's self control he was trying to keep hold on.

"Knux.. you are so sexy." The red echidna blushed and lowered his gaze, only to find his eyes landing on Sonic's arousal pressing against his pants. Knuckles took one of his hands and ran it over Sonic's bulge before he quickly undid his jeans and pulled the appendage out. Sonic let out a loud moan feeling Knuckles heated fingers wrap around his flesh. Knuckles start to pull and stroke Sonic's already hard member, pleased when he heard the uncontrolled pants and moans it caused from the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic... ah!" He cried out when Shadows tongue finally did penetrate him, sparking waves of pleasure traveling throughout his body. Shadow began thrusting his tongue in and out of Knuckles hole, lightly teasing his arousal as he did so. The sensation made Knuckles arms give out, his head falling right onto Sonic's shoulder, his free hand clutching at his arm. "God, Shadow.." He blushed in embarrassment, that he was getting pleasure out of such a dirty act. "S-Stop licking me there... dammit, ah!"

Sonic grinned. "It feels good there, doesn't it?" He moaned in embarrassment before he felt the others tongue start pushing further. It caused a pleasured whine to escape his lips, and he found himself rocking back against the other slightly. He was startled when he saw a gloved hand grip his chin. He looked up at Sonic, and the other dipped his head in to kiss him heatedly, immediately shoving the others tongue in his mouth. Knuckles moaned against Sonic's lips, circling his tongue around Sonic's playing and toying with the other.

Sonic dug his hand into Knuckles hair and moaned when he felt the others hand tighten around his hard member, throwing his head back in pleasure. The echidna leaned forward and kissed Sonic's shoulder and neck while stroking the other. Sonic brought his head back, looked at his dark counterpart who was now licking up Knuckles back from his tail, and teasing Knuckles's manhood as he did so.

Suddenly Shadow slid up to hover over him, and he found himself being pulled into a sideways kiss by the dark hedgehog. Shadow who was still clothed was surprised when he felt Knuckles grind his rear against his groin but eagerly grinded back. As he kept moving against the other, their kiss began to get heated, tongues tangling around each other, saliva running down their chins. Shadow pumped Knuckles in his hand harder and was about to turn the other on his back... but then something stopped him. He felt a hand run over his groin area, and squeeze, tugging the zipper to his trousers down. "Shadow.." Knuckles whispered against his lips. He abruptly broke the kiss and gazed down at the red echidna; and automatically cursed himself for doing so...

Knuckles had such an irresistible look on his face... it made his body shiver with excitement. "Knuckles..." Knuckles grip tightened on his pants and tugged him closer.

"I want you..." The other's eyes widened, before he pulled back slowly and looked at the other in shock. He leant his head closer to the other.

"You what?" Knuckles blushed embarrassingly, going back over what he just said. He didn't mean to make himself sound so needy. He looked away from Shadow only to find Sonic looking at him as well.

"I... well Knuckles stuttered biting his lip nervously. Shadow's eyes softened and he kissed his neck, slipping an arm around his waist lovingly.

"You don't have to do anything to please us, Knuckles." He whispered. Sonic nodded his head in agreement and kissed Knuckles on his lips, smiling in reassurance.

"Yeah buddy, there's no need to push ya'self."

"But-" The other whispered shyly "I want too..." His fist tightened in the sheets below him. He didn't want to go into the specifics of why he wanted to. He at least wanted to try. "Can we try...?" He said trying to encourage the other two.

Shadow was at a lost of words; not entirely sure how he should react to this. He didn't expect this to be the day of all days for Knuckles to request this from him. He had fantasized about this more than once... but now that permission was actually given to continue on... he did not know if it was right to follow up on that offer. Knuckles was telling him that he want him. Wanted them. The fact that Sonic was there didn't bother him in the slightest as one might think it would. It actually made him more willing to go through with it. Sonic was there, in-case he got out of control.

Shadow wanted to protest, but the look the other was giving him... it was so seductively arousing. How could he reject him. It was damn near impossible.

"Knuckles..." He whispered huskily. His voice heavy with lust that it made a shiver travel down Knuckle's spine. He gasped in surprise when Shadow suddenly grinded hard against his bottom. "You do know what you are asking of me, right? " Knuckles gave a hesitant nod.

"Yes. I-I trust you.." He looked back up at Sonic. "I trust the both of you."

Sonic's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting for Knuckles to be referring to him as well. Knuckles seemed to noticed his shock and he couldn't help but give him a small smirk.

"Don't look so surprised." Sonic quickly gave him a small grin back.

"Alright then. What would you rather have me look like?" He purred.

"I- Gah..!" He gasped as Shadow quickly flipped him around to lay on his back. "Shadow?" The dark hedgehog smiled and cupped his cheek gently. Knuckles looked up at the other, and slid his eyes closed when Shadow leaned in for a kiss. Sonic watched as the two in his lap started to heatedly kiss and touch each other. Shadow parted Knuckles legs with his own and slowly slid in between them, rubbing his hands up and down Knuckles legs and thighs. He could feel his nervousness rubbing off him. Even though he had said he wanted to, didn't mean that he was fully prepared for it. So Shadow decided to take things slow and steady.

"I will treat you well. And make you feel divine." Knuckles gasped as Shadow whispered huskily against his lips, and moaned when he felt their erections rub together. Knuckles couldn't help but allow his legs to raise up and slip around Shadow's waist, to pull them closer together. Shadow moaned deeply into Knuckles mouth and strongly gripped of his hips to grind them together harder. In Knuckles mind, there was nothing more sexier than hearing Shadow moan.

When Shadow pulled his lips away from Knuckles he stared down at the other. His crimson eyes clouded with lust and want. To Knuckles, it was strange to see the other so out of control of his emotions that showed. Right now he looked like as if he was ready to devour him completely. It made him tremble in anticipation.

He sat up straight on his knees, his grip on Knuckles body tightening. "Sonic." His voice rumbled. The blue hedgehog gave him a questionable tilt of the head. "Dig your hand under the mattress. You'll find a green bottle. Pull it out." Sonic nodded and did as he was told and reached over the side of the bed to slide his hand under the mattress.

Knuckles swallowed nervously at the thought of what was getting ready to happen. He looked a little frightened but at the same time anticipated. Shadow gave him a small loving smile hoping it would ease the butterflies going through the others stomach; stroking the side of his hip he was holding. "You keep lube under your mattress Knuckles?" The echidna blushed and flicked his eyes towards Sonic, who had the green bottle in his hand. He tossed it to Shadow who casually caught it in his hand, and began to unscrew it.

"Uh.. I w-well..." He muttered. Sonic gave him a perverted grin.

"I'm interested to see you use it on yourself later."Knuckles glared at the other and reach a hand up to tug on his ear.

"You're a perverted bastard you know that." Sonic chuckled and took Knuckles hand in his.

"I suggest you relax now."

"Huh? Gah!"Knuckles gasped in shock when a slick finger started probing at his tail hole. "S-Shadow.. you could had given me a warning.." He whimpered trying not to cringe away from the intruding finger. Shadow gave him an apologetic look before kissing the top of Knuckles head. The red echidna squirmed beneath Shadow and fought with his body to relax. It was hard to not feel uncomfortable with the way his finger was trying to enter him. It wasn't soft and wet like his tongue was. It was rough and slick. "Shadow.."

"Shhh."

He kissed Knuckles fully on the lips and automatically the echidna's other hand came up to rest on his arm. The calming way Sonic was rubbing his chest and Shadow kissing his lips made it easier to un-tense his body, though he still felt slightly nervous at the digit trying to push in his tail hole. Every time he felt the finger gently try to push in, he flinched in response. He didn't want to back out of what he had started. He could tell Shadow was stalling just so he could. But with a shake of his head, he swallowed down his fear just for a moment, and forced himself to push back against the finger. There was no turning back now.

Shadow slowly but fluidly began to push his finger inside of him.

"Mfft.." Knuckles groaned into the kiss and slipped his eyes closed. The further he pushed in the deeper Shadow kissed him. His legs tightened around the others waist almost painfully, as if he was trying to control the spasms his body was tying to dish out. He could feel his body rejecting Shadow's advances almost instantly. The feeling of something going inside of him was... familiar. Breaking the kiss for air he opened his eyes and whimpered quietly at the intrusion. It was an uncomfortable feeling... having something prob around at his insides. It didn't bring back pleasant thoughts either...

Shadow was preoccupied with kissing the sides of Knuckles face and neck, while gently wiggling his finger around to get his body use to his finger."Does it hurt, Knuckles?" Knuckles was currently in a daze, staring at the empty space behind Shadows head. His mind was rapidly trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. When Shadow began to twist his finger around it made Knuckles shrink into his hold. This position reminded him to much of the first day it happened. His legs immediately tightened up at the memory; now trembling and slowly losing hold on Shadow's waist. They began to fall from their position. This was not how he pictured it would be at all. He felt cowardly... letting his body talk for him. He wanted this... he was sure. But his body did not seem to agree. It remembered and felt it as the memories barged into his head... mistaking the black and blue figures holding him to the white and red figures.

_**Enerjak and Finitivus**_

**...**

**_Enerjak and Finitivus_**

_..._

_Shadow and Sonic.._

_..._

__Shadow and Sonic..__

__...__

_Shadow. Sonic._

"Knuckles?" He drifted his gaze towards Shadow who was caressing his cheek lovingly; almost squinting at how soft the touch was. His crimson eyes delivered a warmth that comforted his bubbling insides. "Do you want me to stop?"

He felt another pair of lips lay a kiss upon the top of his head. It helped eased his nervousness enough in order to answer Shadow with a small shake of his head. Gasping he arched his back as the finger pressed deeper into him, prodding and squirming around as if it was looking for something in particular. Shadow bent his head downwards to lay a soft kiss on his lips. Instead of flinching away from it, Knuckles let out a small whimper before returning the kiss. His nervousness was easing away, the kiss distracting him from what was in his backside. It made him wonder... what is it exactly that he is so scared of. He shouldn't be afraid of these people. Not these two.

He had Shadow... who was a passionate and protective lover.

And Sonic, who was playful and caring.

He didn't have a reason to be afraid...

Not of these two..

His sudden realization of this made it easier to ride out the painful jolts that shot up his spine, as the finger started to go deeper. Doing his best to relax, his lips gently pulled at Shadows own seeking for that comfort he'd been so use to delving himself into.

Then suddenly Shadow's finger probbed something inside him that made his senses go_ wild_.

"Mfft... ah!" He moaned against Shadow's lips before gasping in shock, looking up at the other in confusion. Shadow gave him a sly smirk.

"Put your legs back around my waist, Knuckles." Knuckles paused a few seconds before nodding slightly and slid his legs back onto his waist hesitantly. He gasped when he felt Shadow's other hand take a firm grip of his cock and began slowly stroking it. Shadow's finger continued to dig inside of him, pushing in further as the tense muscles that had clamped up around it began to loosen. He knew he had hit it the last time. Now all he had to do was find it again.

Knuckles had leaned back completely between Sonic's legs, his head being supported by the blue hedgehog's stomach. Panting softly, he groaned as the uncomfortable feeling he had before had started to vanish. It was... a bit more enjoyable now. Enjoyable enough for him to push back against his finger slightly; and for the second time, Shadow's fingers probed against that_ spot_ inside of him.

"Ahh!" That made his hips jerk off the mattress. Sonic looked taken back at his sudden outburst, thinking he was in pain; but then he noticed the blissful look on the other's face. A small smirk began to form on his face. "W-What, what was that...?"

"I think you found it Shadow." The dark hedgehog gave Sonic a devious grin before kissing Knuckle's neck.

"I believe I have."

"F-Found what?" Shadow then suddenly, curled his finger. "Ahh! S-Shadow..." The dark hedgehog growled possessively as he began thrusting his finger back and forth out of Knuckle's entrance, hitting his prostate each and every time. It had Knuckles writhing and squirming on the bed; his body spasming over the jolts of pleasure he had never felt before. It felt _amazing._ This... this was a whole new feeling; and the redhead was more than eager to accept it.

"S-Shadow... h-ahhh."

"Feels good, Knuckles?" He nodded, his face stained in a feverish red as his hips jerked back against Shadow's finger. "Do you like this?" The echidna bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a rather girlish whimper. "Well?"

"Yes... " He said between moans while clutching Sonic's hand.

"Good. " Shadow smirked and fluidly slid in another finger, making the body beneath him jerk up in surprise. "I promise, it's only going to get better."

The intrusion of the second finger was a bit uncomfortable, but as soon as they both started moving together, the discomfort was gone. He couldn't imagine it feeling any better than this. He didn't know it was going to feel this good for him. "Ahh..!" He had obviously been proven wrong. "Shadow... m-more." He breathed out quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll get more." Sonic said grinning.

"Just be patient." A strained whimper came from the red echidna before he suddenly cried out in ecstasy. He looked down to see Shadow running his tongue along the base of his member. His tongue lapped around the trail of pre-cum that slid down his shaft before giving it a teasing nip. If this wasn't sweet torture before, it definitely was now. Shadow gently began to scissor his fingers inside of him, attempting to spread him even further. It wasn't as pleasurable as the previous foreplay, and was a bit more embarrassing to feel so exposed; but even so, his senses was so taken over that everything felt good to him at that moment. It was driving him crazy.

The dark hedgehog growled lustfully at the sight of Knuckle's spread entrance. Such a_ lewd_ and perverted view; it made his arousal harden more, creating quite a strain on his lower area. Looking up at his pleasure stained face almost made him completely lose whatever self control he had left that was preventing him from plunging deep into that fiery creature beneath him. "_Shadow..._" Letting out a possessive growl he slowly pulled his fingers from inside of him and began to unbutton his pants. Knuckles suddenly felt very worried and glanced nervously at him. Shadow caught his nervous glance and quickly loomed over him in order to bring their lips in a kiss.

"Knuckles..." He whispered against his lips. "Are you okay?" The red echidna looked up at him and gave him a nervous nod.

"I will be." Shadow smiled and recaptured his lips with his own, pulling him into another kiss; then slowly began to let his pants fall down his legs. The feeling of Shadow's arousal pressing against his entrance made him gasp in anticipation. Sonic, noticing there was something missing in all of this grabbed the green bottle of lube, and held it in front of Shadow's face.

"You're going to need this again, I'm guessing. " Shadow grinned and took the bottle of lube before tilting it over and spilling a good amount Sonic's hand. "H-Hey! What are you-" Shadow yanked Sonic's hand forward and placed it over his hard shaft. This made the blue hedgehog turn red as a tomato.

"Why don't you apply it for me." Leaning over Knuckle's body Sonic was pulled into a heated kiss by the lust-crazed hedgehog he was currently covering in lube. He had never really touched that part of Shadow before... it was a bit alarming.

_Alarmingly seductive that is._

Watching the two of them did nothing to help the current state he was in. He felt his arousal harden at the sounds their wet kiss was producing; and the sight of Sonic coating Shadow's erection in lube only made it even worse. Before he could stop himself, a small needy whimper escaped his lips.

The needy whimper didn't go unnoticed by the pair above him. Almost as soon as the sound was made, they both broke their kiss to glance down at the blushing echidna who was currently lightly touching himself. Sonic smirked and pulled Knuckles hands from his body. "I think you've made him wait long enough, hmm Shads?" All he got for an answer was a very seductive looking smirk, that sent shivers down Knuckle's spine. Now that he was fully coated in lube he took hold of Knuckles hips, who flinched at the sudden grab.

"Don't worry." The red echidna blushed as Shadow leaned down so that his face was hovering right over his. "I'll be gentle." Knuckles steadied his breathing and nodded, entangling his fingers with the blue hedgehog's behind him. He was ready... he hoped. Shadow probed the head of his arousal teasingly around Knuckles entrance and kissed the other's lips softly; then slowly, he started to push inside of him.

"Mffft...!" The other grunted in discomfort as Shadow started to enter him, spreading him to adapt to Shadow's size. Clutching Sonic's hands tighter, Knuckles broke the kiss in order to bite his lip to prevent crying out in pain. The real thing was much more painful than his fingers... but it was still much less pain than the last time he'd ever been entered. His teeth was clenched together as more of the other's arousal disappeared within him.

"Knuckles..." He didn't know he was clenching his eyes closed until he felt a pair of gentle fingers under his chin. Shadow slid his hand under his chin and tilted his head up; looking into those wavering amethyst eyes made the pacing of his heart increase by miles. "You feel amazing..." The other blushed at such a proclaim of honest pleasure. The look of pure bliss on Shadow's face was more than enough to encourage himself to let Shadow sink the rest of his length into him. He had never seen Shadow look so caught up in pleasure before; it was almost mesmerizing.

With one last hard push, Shadow embedded the rest of his length inside the other making him cry out in shock. "S-Shadow... mfft..!" Shadow pulled the other into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into his mouth. It distracted him from the sudden spreading in his backside, aiding in making the pain pass by faster. Parting their lips with a loud smack, Shadow stroked the panting echidna's cheek.

"Knuckles..." The other squinted his eyes back open. "How do you feel?" He paused a few seconds before answering.

"Full..." Shadow let out a deep chuckle before placing soft kisses on the side of his face.

"You're doing well."

Sonic released one of his hands in order to caress the side of Knuckles face. Staying quiet throughout the entire ordeal between the three of them, his restraint was starting to slip through his fingers. Watching Shadow disappear within Knuckles body triggered a bigger reaction than he thought it would. If Knuckles were any other person, he'd probably feel pain from how tight Sonic was holding his hands right now. Just before he could stop himself a low and lustful growl rumbled through his chest, making the one leaning against his chest look back up at him.

"S-Sonic...?"

"You two have no idea what you're doing to me right now." Shadow couldn't help but give the azure hedgehog a smug smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet, _Sonic_." The way he literally purred his name promised such perverse mischief, it made him shiver. Looking back down at Knuckles, he slowly slid his hands to his hips and firmly gripped them before balancing himself on his knees between his legs. "Are you ready?" The red echidna looked up at the other and hesitantly rolled his hips to test his endurance. While doing this he caused an almost tortured sounding groan to come from the dark hedgehog above him; the hands on his hips tightened. "Knuckles..."

The way the other moaned his name made a dusky blush appear on his muzzle. He nodded and reached his free hand up to grip Shadow's arm. "I'm ready." He felt all of his nervousness fade into nothing when Shadow suddenly gave him an absolutely breath taking smile; a small gasp escaped from his mouth. Such a loving display of emotion from the other wasn't rare... but it wasn't often he was graced to see the other smile like... like_ that_. "Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog leaned down and placed one last soft kiss upon his lips, before he pulled himself halfway out of his body, making the echidna gasp loudly. "Knuckles..." He whispered against his lips. "I love you." Knuckles eyes widened, and before he could reply with anything, his mouth was crushed underneath a pair of aggressive lips before being filled to hilt yet again.

He cried out in shock. "Mffft-!"

"Mmmmm." Shadow moaned loudly against his lips and slowly began to thrust in and out of Knuckles body, ravishing that hot mouth with his tongue. Knuckles tightened his legs around Shadows waist to bring the others body closer to him. He made sure to keep a steady pace in fear of hurting Knuckles too much, but that didn't stop him from embedding himself deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Shadow..." Knuckles gasped loudly his face burning red. With each thrust he started to enjoy this more and more. It was such a weird feeling mixed with a strange buildup of pleasured pain. Looking at Shadow's lust driven face he'd have to say was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. It made him want more... want more of him. He wanted Shadow to hit that spot that made him go wild. He was so warm.. so hot. It felt like he was burning. "More..." He said biting down on his lip to control his sounds of pleasure.

"You want more? So soon?" He teased. "If I give you to much you might not be able to handle it." The other groaned and looked up at the other pleadingly.

"I need you..." He said breathlessly. That seemed to work like a charm. In less than a second, Shadow was thrusting deeper into his body, searching for that spot buried inside of him. His thrusts became harder, no longer able to put restraint over his own movements; but even then, he did not let himself get too carried away. Being inside of Knuckles felt like heaven. It was as if he was made just to complete this creature lying below him. It made him feel positively _wonderful..._

Letting out a small whimper Knuckles angled his hips up making the other growl possessively before sinking into him more. Then suddenly, he felt it and his body nearly jerked off the bed in shock, "AH!" Shadow jerked his head back at the sudden yell thinking that he had hurt him. But almost as soon as he jerked away he felt himself being pulled back down roughly by his neck.

"Knuckles wha-?"

**"Don't you dare stop."**

Shadow's eyes widened at the dangerous tone in his voice; moaning when those red fingers dug into his quills, closing his eyes in bliss. He had never in his life heard Knuckles use such a commanding voice towards him. It sent shivers up and down his back. Those fingers in his spines sent jolts of electricity through his head, making his eyes slide back open; and oh how pleased he was when they did. He watched as Knuckles hips began to roll against his own, urging him to keep moving inside of him. Such a seductive sight for him to behold. It only made him want to give in to his sweet seduction even more. "Knuckles..."

**"Shadow..."** He looked into those glazed violet eyes and inhaled sharply. **"Move." **He gave no further protest.

"As you wish." And with one hard thrust he struck his prostate dead on, making the other moan in ecstasy.

He growled and plunged himself deeper into that heat. Then in a blink of an eye, their love making began to slip out of control. Knuckles couldn't believe how delicious this felt. He was being unraveled piece by piece with every hard thrust Shadow emitted into his body. It was beyond anything he'd ever been led to believe it would be. He couldn't think... his mind was turned into mush. All he could manage out his mouth were wordless moans and gasps. Shadow's hands were glued so tight to his hips he was sure they were going to bruise, but it helped him move into the angle he wanted it in.

The hedgehog on the other hand wasn't experiencing something that far off to what his lover was. Knuckles was making his senses go _wild_. His gentle and steady pace had turned into something almost savage. He was drilling into Knuckles body faster than even his own eyes could keep up with. It was too much. The heat around his shaft; the way that body was writhing and moving beneath him; the way Knuckles voice was moaning his name. Shadow was thankful that the other had a surprisingly light body. It was easier to keep his hips glued to his and off of the bed. He took hold of Knuckles fully erect member and began to pump it in his hand. That sent Knuckles hips nearly jerking Shadow off of him. Those strong hips were moving in sync with his own movements; it took almost all of his strength just to keep Knuckles from jerking him right off his body. He often forgot just how strong his lover actually was; let it be known that this was a sweet reminder of his strength. A _very_ sweet reminder.

"Shadow... f-fuck!" The dark hedgehog looked into the amethyst eyes of his lust driven lover below him. Beads of sweat were running down that beautiful sculpted chest, and those long wavy spines of his. It was such a delectable sight that it had him licking his lips in delight. _"Shadow... I can't last." _His eyes widened.

It was safe to say that, that was his undoing. Knuckles in his lust drunken state had not realized that he had spoken in his own native tongue instead of the latter. If there was one thing that could drive Shadow absolutely mad... it was that. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the creature below him.

"Sonic, release his hand." The hand that was being held onto by Sonic was abruptly let go. Almost instantly Knuckles felt his body being yanked up to a sitting position in Shadows lap. It only succeeded in allowing his length to sink in more.

_"Ahh, yes!" _Knuckles cried out in ecstasy as his lover slammed himself into him almost brutally. His arms locked around Shadows shoulders as he felt himself quickly becoming undone. Everything was just too much... too much for his body to keep up with... yet he found himself pleading for more. His thighs tightened around the others waist as he felt his prostate being mercilessly pounded into. _"Shadow.. ah!"_

_"Who am I, Knuckles?"_

_"Shadow...!" _He threw his head back giving the other full access to his neck. Almost immediately after it was exposed to him, Shadow locked his teeth into his neck and gave it a hard suck. A loud and uncharacteristic yelp tore from his throat as that hot mouth marked him on his neck. That was his undoing. "_Shadow, I- I'm going to come..._" Shadow slowly slid his teeth out of his prey's neck and wrapped both arms around his body, pulling him close to his chest. He started to thrust faster and faster into his body before huskily whispering against Knuckles lips.

_"Come with me, love." _Knuckles whimpered and pressed his lips against Shadows as the other plunged in a final time, before releasing inside of him.

"Mmffft!" With a loud moan the red echidna climaxed all over their chest and stomachs, pulling away from their heated kiss with a loud wet smack, to gasp for air. Long streams of cum shot out from his arousal as he grinded out his orgasm against Shadows still semi-hard erection. Moments after he felt almost every muscle in his body go limp, and fell completely against Shadows chest, his head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Panting and out of breath, he let the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him, enjoying the way he felt Shadow's body tremble and rock against his own. His mind was fogged in bliss as fingers ran through his thick dreads and gently massaged his scalp. He felt Shadow's shaft slip out of his entrance and groaned at the lost before shyly nuzzling his face into Shadows neck. _"Shadow... my body's on fire..." _He felt more than heard the other chuckle deeply through his chest.

"You do know you've been talking in your native language for awhile now, right?" Knuckles froze, and turned his head up to look at the smirking face of hedgehog holding him.

"R-Really?" Shadow nodded and smirked wider when Knuckles started to blush in embarrassment.

"Not that I minded. In fact, if you can tell I rather enjoyed it." He whispered huskily. A soft kiss was laid on Knuckles muzzle before he suddenly felt an extra pair of hands on his waist. " But I do think Sonic is a bit confused. Well... confused and **painfully** aroused."

Knuckles face flushed a deeper red before he tilted his head to the side in order to spot the blue hedgehog behind him. "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog didn't respond, instead he suddenly grinded his hard on onto his butt before kissing the side of his neck. He moaned softly, those area's still being very sensitive to touch. Sonic reached around and took a firm grip of Knuckle's semi hard arousal, making the other jerk into his hand. The blue hedgehog pulled on Knuckles hips till his body was fitted perfectly against his own; his erection pressing hard against the other's backside.

Sonic whispered in an almost tortured sounding groan. "You're such a damn tease. The both of you." The other whimpered as Sonic worked him back up again with his hand. The other had been holding out for so long, he expected him to be ready to explode by now. It must had been agonizing. Usually it was Shadow who would be the one to hold out and take his turn last when they did these sort of things. But this time... the roles were reversed. Not that he minded it at all, but now he had an incredibly worked up blue hedgehog to take care of.

"Sonic..." Knuckles gasped when he suddenly felt his head being pulled back at an uncomfortable looking angle; but before he could retaliate a pair of hungry lips descended on his own. He moaned in bliss. If there was one thing Knuckles would never admit to the others, is was that he_ loved_ being kissed by these two. It was such a simple act, yet it set his body aflame. Maybe that's why Shadow had been capturing his lips over and over again during their lovemaking._ 'Sneaky bastard.'_ They separated from their kiss, leaving them both panting and softly gasping for air. Knuckles looked up into dark clouded emerald eyes that was staring right back at him lustfully; it triggered shivers to roll down his spine.

"Knuckles..." He whispered against his lips. "I want you." He unconsciously trembled against Sonic's body as he felt himself being yanked away from Shadows arms only to be dragged back into Sonic's chest. As soon as he was seated firmly in the other's lap, hands began caressing and stroking upon his body. They weren't as gentle as Shadow's touches but still was enough to urge his cock back to it's hardened state. Sonic's hands were pinching and rubbing in the most absurdly sensitive places. Particularly his chest and inner thighs. Sonic pressed his tongue against the rather large bite mark he had on his neck, making the other gasp.

"Sonic..." He moaned at hearing the sound of his name roll off those bruised lips of his. He teasingly ran his fingers over Knuckles cock and slid his own to prob right at the his entrance. He flinched feeling the other prob at his opening, but eagerly pressed back. _"Sonic."_

"You want me?" He whispered while sliding his hand into that mass of red spines to keep his head pulled back.

"Y-Yes..." Sonic gave him a sexy smile before thrusting against his body teasingly.

"Say it." A small blush appeared on his muzzle, as his eyes stared deeply into the others lustfully gazing eyes. "Say that you want me..."

"Sonic..." Knuckles pressed onto his shaft and let out a loud rumbling moan, while staring directly into his emerald eyes; his lips becoming victim to his teeth. Sonic inhaled sharply. "I want you.." The next thing he knew, his body was pushed chest first into the mattress, his rear up and exposed in the air in all it's glory. Sonic's lustful growl reached his ears, as he felt those hands work down his back in teasing massaging patterns; their only purpose just to work him up more. Knuckles cheek pressed into the sheets below him as he wagged his tail wantonly, whining as the others arousal pressed against his tail. He pushed back against the other, his mind fogged in lust. All he wanted was for the other to deliver him into that blissful high he had just been released from. The other just grinned, riding out this torture a little longer. A hand gripped that red tail and began to stroke the appendage from base to tip. He aimed his arousal to press hard right against the puckered entrance that was all but being offered to him. Sonic was driving him mad. He growled and fisted his hands into his sheets as the other teased and probed at his entrance. "Sonic I swear..." He gasped as the other delivered another hard thrust to his tail hole. "If you don't do anything in the next few seconds, I'm going to throw you down and do it my damn self."

The blue hedgehog let out a very playful laugh before he moved his hands to grip Knuckles hip and shoulder. "Believe me... I'll definitely look forward to it." Before he had any time to retaliate, the other embedded himself inside of him with one hard thrust. Knuckles cried out in ecstasy.

"_Ahh- yes!_"

"You like this?" Sonic asked as he started to thrust hard into the creature below him. He wore an uncharacteristic seductive smirk on his face. Nothing like his playful one. No this one was a much more possessive and sexy type of smirk. "Do you?"

"_Yes.. Sonic. More_." Sonic had absolutely no idea what he had just said to him. But the rich tone of that enigmatic language, drowned by the deep wanton lust his vocal chords had dropped too made Sonic shudder in excitement. Less than a second after he began pounding into the moaning boy underneath him, digging his hand into his shoulder and hip as his thrust became harsher and faster.

Shadow let a satisfied smirk come to his face as he sat leaned back on his arms watching the other two become lost in each other before him. Knuckles head snapped up and released a loud cry of pleasure when Sonic hit his prostate spot on; his wavering eyes looking as if they were staring right at Shadow. That glazed look in his eye made him aware that Knuckles wasn't exactly 'looking' at him. His eyes was just facing his direction; however it did nothing to stop the excitement rolling down his body. Having Knuckles eyes on him, while Sonic was pounding into him from behind gave him an odd burst of pride. He couldn't stop the cocky smirk from appearing on his face as he watched him turn into a moaning and writhing mess.

"Fuck... you're so tight, Knuckles." Sonic had his hands glued to the others body. Every time he cried out, his hands tightened. Every time he moaned his name, his thrust became faster. Every time Knuckles slammed his strong hips back against his, he moaned in absolute bliss. Being inside him was like nirvana itself. It was proven, this redhead was going to be his undoing. He dug his hand in that mass of red hair and pulled him up until the other was only balancing himself on his knees, his back pressed against Sonic's chest.

Sonic's hand on his hip all but wrapped itself securely around his waist as the other stayed embedded in his hair, pulling his head back to rest on Sonic's shoulder; his erection hard and sticking up in all its blissful glory. "Sonic... so close." He moaned as his body was bent in an extremely uncomfortable position, making it harder than ever to move. However, feeling Sonic thrust deep into him in such an odd position was arousing him even more. His flushed cheeks a bright red from the way his member was so easily exposed to anyone who happened to be taking a peek at his body right now. It was leaking with pre-cum and sweat, rolling down it's hardened shaft. He nearly cried out in bliss when a black and red hand decided to wrap around his hard on, stroking and teasing the flesh. "Shadow..."

The dark hedgehog smirked at the echidna in front of him and came forward to kiss the others lips possessively. This was just too much... Sonic pounding into his prostate relentlessly behind him, while pulling on his hair; Shadow sucking the life right from his lips as he jerked him off in response to Sonic's movements. He felt like he was going to explode. The override in pleasure made it hard for him to even see clearly, let alone think. He had been reduced to such a withering mess that he could barely keep his eyes open. When Shadow sunk his teeth back into the bite mark he had left earlier, he completely lost it.

"AH!" Knuckles cried out in ecstasy before he came violently, his cum spurting out onto Shadow's hands and stomach; his back arching as far as it could from Sonics chest as he rode out his second release that night. Sonic growled possessively before removing his hand from being entangled in Knuckles hair and around his waist to grip at his hips once again, driving himself faster into that body. The others climax just heightened his state of arousal by a maddening amount.

As soon as Sonics arms released him, his body went limp falling onto the chest of the dark hedgehog in front of him, who immediately dug his hand into his hair while the other clutched at his chest; letting Sonic continue pounding into his body until he climaxed himself. To have the other still driving into his body after letting out such a release made his legs quiver in pleasure. Sonic drilled into that heat relentlessly feeling his release build up with east thrust he delivered into that shaking body. He was so close... he felt it. He leaned over and pressed his chest against that beautifully toned but scarred back as he laid a kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders. "Knuckles... Knuckles... I'm coming..." He barely was able to speak in coherent words. It felt to good. When he felt Knuckles walls tighten around his shaft, that was his undoing.

"Knuckles!" He growled loudly and sunk his teeth into the other side of his neck, causing the other to snap his head up and gasp loudly his eyes widening in shock. After one final hard thrust, he released his load inside of Knuckles body, biting down harder on the others neck. He don't know what caused him to bite so hard into the other but he felt the carnal need to claim the other just as Shadow had done, on the other side of his neck. He slid his teeth out of the bite mark and began lapping his tongue around the wound in an soothing apologetic matter.

Knuckles whimpered and mewled in both pain and pleasure as he nuzzled into the crook of Shadow's neck, feeling that tongue lapping at the bite mark Sonic's teeth caused. He couldn't muster up enough energy to turn and face the other. His body was completely worn out. Not having been pushed this far into bliss since ever. Shadow picked up on this and embraced the other tightly; pretty sure that his legs would give out soon. He was right.

As soon as Sonic pulled out his now softened member out of Knuckles body, the other's knees gave out instantly, and his lower half landed sideways onto the bed. Shadow grinned at the whine Knuckles let out when his legs decided to become as consistent as jello. Sonic who was still holding onto the echidna's hips grinned and kissed the back of his neck gently. "Knuckles..." He purred into his neck. "You did great." The other was too tired to respond to whatever it was he just said. His senses were still hyper sensitive and overwhelmed by their recent activities. All he could hear was the sound of Shadows heart beating against his ear, and the pleased rumbling purr Sonic was emitting from behind him.

He was in a complete daze, his cheek resting against Shadows patch of fur on his chest as his half lidded eyes glanced at nothing; body trembling in delight at the aftermath of his blissful high. He heard the other two asking questions in highly concerned sounding voices. How long had he laid there motionless, listening to Shadow's heart beat and Sonic's happy purr. He opened his eyes a bit more to take in what the other was doing. Before he knew it Shadow had hooked his arm behind the back of Knuckles knees and laid him down on the pillows comfortably. Such soft pillows... he never noticed how comfortable they were. They felt extremely good against his overheated body; he sighed in content sinking into them. "Knuckles?" Not noticing that his own eyes had slid closed Knuckles looked up at his two lovers looking down at him with worried and concerned faces. "Knuckles, are you well?"

"Say something bud." Knuckles did nothing but stare at the other two peering down at him. It felt nice to have them care for him... but he couldn't let them mistake his silence as a form of regret. That was the absolute last thing he would want them to consider. So with as much strength as he could muster, he gave the two hedgehogs a soft loving smile. A tired one... but a happy one. It had been a long time since he's ever felt this good. Such a long time.

That smile immediately vanquished all of the butterflies and knots in both their stomachs. Knuckles was okay... if anything, he seemed more than okay. Happy, and very much satisfied. Sonic beamed in joy when he realized he wasn't hurt to badly. Shadow smiled as well and placed a kiss on the others forehead.

"I'm proud of you." Usually he would blush at such a proclaim of honesty, but this time he did nothing but laugh. It was a small and deep laugh, but a laugh none the less. It was all he could manage at the moment, as his eyes began to droop down from exhaustion.

"Be here when I wake up..." He whispered.

"You can count on me, bud." Sonic said winking and laying down next to him before throwing an arm over his chest. Shadow smiled at the cute display of them laying together turned so that he could reach for the comforter they had kicked off the bed during their activities. He pulled it back up and placed it over the now sleeping echidna and half conscious hedgehog laying against the pillows. Swiftly he slid underneath it with them, laying on the other side of the Knuckles and sliding his arm over his stomach.

He heard the other let out a happy purr as he felt himself finally being pulled into a blissful sleep.

And at last since they were small, a nightmare did not follow.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Well I guess everything worked out for them." A green hedgehog with red shades and a biker jacket said looking over the form of three sleeping young boys in the bed. "You gotta wonder though, how complicated this relationship must be. I don't about you, Mephy." He said looking over at the black and blue hedgehog, closing the curtains to their room. "But I can't handle having two boyfriends at once."<p>

Mephiles looked over his shoulder at Scourge at shrugged slowly. "They seem to be happy with this set up. I won't complain." He made his way over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping faces of his younger brother and Knuckles. _'They look like they definitely had a good time.' _When he saw Shadow unconsciously nuzzle the side of Knuckles head with his own he a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm still curious bout who let the blue booger enter this relationship." He said pointing to Sonic who was sleeping on the other side of the bed his arm also wrapped around Knuckles.

"They did obviously." He said walking from the room to the exit on the door.

"And you're okay with that?" He asked following the other out of the room.

"I'm okay with anything they are happy with. As long as neither of them are hurt, his presence is welcomed by me." Scourge scoffed and lowered his shades.

"You sure changed a lot since the last time I visited ya, Mephy." Mephiles nodded and quietly shut the door to their room.

"I am aware. Now hurry up and leave my house. I don't want the police pounding on my door claiming I'm harnessing a convicted criminal." Scourge let out a loud laugh before walking down the stairs.

"I'm gone, I'm gone!" Before taking the last step to the bottom of the flight, he looked back up at the man to see him watching his every move as he made his way out. It made a smirk appear on the green ones face. Mephiles lifted a brow in question but it was soon thrown away as the other hedgehog winked and gave him a small wave. "Take care of yourself, Mephiles. I'll be back in a month." He then disappeared out of a near by window.

The black and blue hedgehog sighed and rolled his eyes before retreating to his own room. "Of course you will."

* * *

><p>Beams of sunlight managed to peek in through the curtains by the window and shine against the closed eyelids of the sleeping young man. Squinting in discomfort, Knuckles slowly began to strain his eyes open. The sun shining in his eyes caused a low whine to emit from his closed lips as he turned his head to attempt to hide his face from the intruding light. Then he felt the light breath of somebody else's breathing against his face. Opening his eyes, he peered up the other male who had his arm locked comfortably around his stomach. His breath caught in his chest, as the memories of last night became existent to him.<p>

Remembering the touches, the caresses, and the memory of his body being drowned in affection while being driven into ecstasy. Not to mention how wanton he behaved while it was happening. A dark blush appeared upon his face.

"Hnnn..." With a groan the other young man started to stir when the light had reached his closed eyes as well. His lids began to shift open revealing the ruby gems that hid underneath them. Once again, his breath caught in his throat as he left out a quiet gasp. Shadow's eyes wavered sleepily before finally focusing on the pair of amethyst eyes that was staring at his own. Nothing could had held back the smile that began to take up his face. Knuckles didn't know whether to return it or to take his eyes off of the other and quickly look away. He decided to go with neither.

"Good morning." The other whispered. The rumble of his voice sent tremors down his spine. Before he knew it Knuckles was leaning forward his head coming closer to the other's face as he left a soft kiss on Shadow's chin. His lips lingered there for a couple moments before pulling back. A small tint appeared on Shadow's cheeks. He had never seen the other blush before. Even if it was barely there he could still make out the small red flush on his face. Knuckles grinned up at the other and nuzzled his cheek against his neck.

"Morning." Shadow was getting ready to lean down and claim those lips with his own, but the sound of a loud yawn coming from Sonic stopped him. The blue hedgehog lifted up off the bed and stretched his arms high in the air, while shaking out of his slumbering state. Both of the other two turned their eyes towards him. He opened his emerald eyes and looked over at the other two before giving them a sleepy grin.

"Good Mornin guys." Shadow grinned.

"Morning Sonic."

"Ugh, even waking up you're cheerful." Sonic pouted and loomed halfway over Knuckles body.

"What's wrong with being happy waking up in the morning." He said before smirking cockily. "Especially since our night ended in as great as it did." That made a blush appear on the echidna's face as he glared playfully at the other above him.

"Happy you enjoyed yourself." Sonic laughed and leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it too. 'Oh Sonic! Yes, more! You're so sexy! So big~!' " Knuckles eyes widened.

"I never said any of that, asshole!" Knuckles yelled bolting right up in bed with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"You were thinking it though~"

"How in the hell would you possibly know what I was thinking?! Idiot."

"If you weren't thinking it, then why are you so embarrassed?" His mouth gaped open.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"So why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not, it's just hot in here!"

"Knuckles, it's winter. You're not gonna fool anybody with that one, cutie."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone with anything. And don't call me cutie!"

"Fine, pretty boy."

"That either!"

"Baby?"

"No!"

"Babe?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Sweetie?"

"What- no!"

"Knuckie poo~"

"That's it." Knuckles tackled the laughing hedgehog out of the bed to the floor. They were both rolling around on the floor, yelling and shouting curses at each other. The noise caused Shadows ears to flatten against his head. But despite being displeased with the noise he couldn't help an amused chuckle from passing his lips. It seems everyone was back to normal.

* * *

><p>As Sonic walked down the hall of his school chatting happily with Tails he couldn't help but notice the amount of stares and whispers that was directed his way. This happened ever since it became obvious that he had a thing with Shadow and Knuckles. Not that he minded. Hell if anything he rather liked it.<p>

"So who are you spending the weekend with while your mom is on her trip. I know it's going to probably be a certain white hedgehog with pretty yellow eyes." He teased. Tails immediately began to blush but nodded eagerly with a bright smile.

"Yeah, you guessed it. I invited him over for dinner last night. Though I hope that... it stays to being just a dinner date." His adorable friend hid his face in his books shyly. "Silver can be overwhelming to be around sometimes."

"Ohh?" He asked grinning. "You mean you can't control the undying urge to kiss him all over his body."

"Sonic!" The young fox looked appalled.

"Relax little buddy! I was just kidding." He laughed and pushed the other into his class room. "I'll see you at lunch Tails! Make sure to save me a seat!" Tails rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You betcha." .

Sonic walked his way to his own class room and couldn't help but grin at the people who had turned their heads to the door. "Well good morning to you too, class 305." Light laughter came from the people who had turned their head to him and he swiftly made his way to his seat. Sitting sideways with his back against the window he comfortably crossed his ankles together and leaned his cheek on the back of his hand. There were whispers going around the entire class room. Mainly about him since he seemed to be in the spotlight as being the last person to come in the door. Well... second to last.

His fiery red fri- _lover_ wasn't here yet. He looked into the seat in front of him and pouted. What could be taking the other so long to get here?

"Sonic?" He turned his head to the right him to look up at a group of shy girls who came up to his desk. Well not exactly. They were near the desk behind him but still sort of close. One was a white cat with blue eyes and the other were twin rabbits, who seemed to be giggling behind her. "S-Stop laughing you two." The white cat said. He couldn't remember her name much. What was it? Amber?

He decided to just guess. "How can I be of assistance, Amber?" He said flirtatiously. The cat blushed. Apparently Amber was her name. Sonic inwardly high fived himself before crossing his legs in front of him.

"W-We just want to ask you something. Just to prove a point... to a couple of my friends." She said shifting her head to the giddy group of friends in the back.

"Mkaay. Ask away." He said playfully, already knowing what the question was probably going to be.

"Are... Are you really going out with Knuckles?" Yep that was about the question he was expecting. Before he could answer however the door to the classroom suddenly opened once more. Like before everyone turned their heads to the door, including Sonic and the three girls. His face couldn't had beamed brighter. There halfway in the classroom was the person he'd been waiting for. Apparently Shadow had followed him to the door today and was chatting with him about something as he put one foot inside the room. The whole class eyes stared at the two in front of the door chatting. Sonic with his ears was able to pick up on bits and pieces of what they were talking about. Shadows had Knuckles glove covered hand between his fingers. He was positive if that didn't fuel the rumors nothing possibly will.

"I'll be picking you up at lunch. Make sure to let blue boy know where your going so he doesn't start jumping to conclusions again." Shadow said rolling his eyes. "It's hard for me to really keep a leash on him but I'm sure you'll have no problem with that." Knuckles smirked and nodded his head.

"I'll make sure to deliver the message. See you at lunch." Shadow nodded and looked up at Sonic who was beaming over at them curiously. He half smirked at the hedgehog before giving Knuckles hand a squeeze and going his own way down the hall. Knuckles now fully in the classroom closed the door behind him only to raise a brow curiously at why it seemed everyone in the class was staring at him. Narrowing his eyes he let off an irritated grunt and looked at them all. "What?"

As soon as he asked the question, everyone seemed to turn back to what they were already doing. Knuckles huffed and began to walk over to his desk, but was taken back when he saw Sonic beaming at him with a seductive smirk. That was never a good sign. "What are you grinning at, Sonic." The blue hedgehog smirked wider before turning back to Amber.

"Amber." Pulling her eyes from the red echidna a few feet away to look at Sonic. "This is Knuckles. Knuckles." He paused. "This is Amber." Amber blushed before looking at the red creature who's glaring eyes were glinting with confusion.

"H-Hello Knuckles. It's nice to meet you." She said in a shaky voice. Knuckles raised a brow at the girl before notice that the reason she probably seemed afraid was because he was still glaring. He softened his face to a more non threatening looking stare before replying.

"Hello." Sonic suddenly stood up from his desk.

"Amber had a very curious question for me this morning Knuckles. Would you care to help me answer her?" He all but purred at the other. "It's rather rude to keep a lady waiting." At that, Amber had almost completely turned red. They started to draw attention from other people in the class as well; not that Knuckles really noticed. He narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog before rolling his eyes.

"What does what she asked you have to do with me. Explain it your damn self." He said walking to his seat. "And take your bag out of my chair." Sonic smiled and walked up to his lover, pulling his arm to bring Knuckles closer to him. "H-Hey whats the big idea!" He exclaimed. Now they probably had the entire classrooms attention.

"Amber." The white cat looked at the two boys in shock. "You said you wanted to know if me and Knuckles were dating right?" As soon as he felt Sonic's other hand on his hip he immediately knew where this was going to lead to. "Well, I'm about to give you your answer." Knuckles glared up at him.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you even thinking about putting your lips anywhere near mi- mffft!" His protest was cut off as the other head dived forward to pull him into a hard demanding kiss. The uproar of the classroom almost made him deaf.

Everyone in the class was either gaping in shock, screaming in shock, or proclaiming their utter surprise for the sudden scene in front of them. It caused a few people from outside to peer into the windows of the classroom and shout in the hall way. Things like 'No way!' 'Holy shit, it's fucking true!' 'What the hell!' 'Oh my god.' 'That's kinda hot.' Filled the classroom and one part of the hallway, as Sonic continued to pull at the other's lips until he responded.

Knuckles who's face was beyond red, knew that the other had did this on purpose. There was no doubt in his mind that he kissed him directly in front of everybody just to get the rise out of his fellow classmates. '_The attention loving whore.' _Knuckles decided to humor him just this once and press back against the other's begging lips. Despite the whole class shouting, Knuckles could only really pay attention to the way his lips were being bruised underneath the pressure of Sonic's kiss. Before he could stop himself he fisted his hand into the other's shirt as he pressed in harder, his fingers tightening when he felt the other advance making him support his weight on the side of the desk.

When Sonic's tongue sneakily slid inside his mouth the class went even more wild. He couldn't figure out who exactly was grossed out and who exactly was encouraging this but to him it didn't matter. All that mattered was that tongue that was rubbing and prodding against his own, making their at first chaste and simple kiss end in a messy wet sounding mess. When Sonic pulled away, Knuckles was the first to inhale sharply, his breath being stolen right from out of him. Sonic smirked cockily.

"Took your breath away, did I Knuckles?" Knuckles glared at the other. He couldn't stay mad at the other for long, especially when he gave him that annoying cheeky go-friendly grin of his. Knuckles sighed and rolled his eyes in slight amusement before pressing his hand to Sonic's chest and pushing him away, pleased when Sonic released him and allowed himself to be pushed back.

"I thought I told you we're not allowed to do that in school. Imagine all the rumors you just caused by your little stunt." He said half annoyed and half amused. Sonic grinned and gave him a playful wink.

"I just couldn't resist. It was such a great opportunity. Plus, now I don't have to listen to anyone asking me that question over and over anymore." Knuckles sighed and turned his head to the blushing yet giddy group of girls next to them.

"Does that answer your question." The girls eagerly nodded before giggling in delight. Knuckles didn't understand why they were so happy, but it was whatever. Least they didn't blindly insult him like a certain pink hedgehog had previously done a couple months ago. Well he was certain school life was probably going to be a least more interesting now.

"Well since the cats out of the bag..." Knuckles looked at the grinning hedgehog and raised a brow. "Can I get another kiss?"

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I love you guyss! Thanks for sticking with me on this one. Please review and tell me how you liked it! And also tell me what you want else to happen. I'm probably going to make this story line an continuous series and make a good number of sequels following this story. I have lots of ideas for these three but I dont know which one to finish first. Tell me if theres anything you specifically want to see with the characters of this story line.

THANK YOU AGAIN.


End file.
